Natalie E L B Potter
by GNatGirl13
Summary: He defeted the Dark Lord, and vanished...Seven years later Harry's been found and brought back, with a daughter in toe. HPOC(a little), HPGW, RWHG. Complete! Rating 4 kissing & mild swear
1. Prolouge

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling

I could have sworn I had spell-check when I first typed this up but apparently not. Either that or FanFic magically made mistakes appear in my story. I'm going with the magic of FanFic and not my bad grades in English class.

SO! The only things that have changed are spelling/grammar errors and I have changed the dates to match cannon.

Chapter 1: Prolog

During the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry several things happened to Harry James Potter of number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey.

After a month of brooding at the Dursleys', Harry was allowed to leave his aunt's and uncle's to go with his best friend Ron and the rest of the Weasleys to #12 Grimmauld Place. There they were joined by their other best friend, Hermione Granger.

Ron and Hermione had secretly started dating during their fifth year and spent a LOT of time together. This left Harry and Ginny time to get to know each other. They became best friends that summer. Shortly before Harry's 16th birthday, Percy Weasley admitted his mistakes and made up with the family. Everyone was surprised to find out that he had gotten married the previous January to Penelope Clearwater and that they were expecting a baby any day. On July 20 Kelly Margaret was welcomed in to the world, born at the Burrow.

The following school year, it was quite common to see Harry and Ginny together. Although lots of rumors were started, none of them were even close to true until Christmas Eve when they were caught under the mistletoe.

Over the next two-and-a-half years, Harry half-heartedly tried many times to push his friends away. The only thing he succeeded in doing though was become even closer. While Harry was in the hospital wing recovering from his annual fight with Tom at the end of their 6th year, Ron and Ginny got an owl telling them that they had a new sister thanks to their older brother Charlie who had married a girl named Linda. Later that summer they received an owl from Penelope who had give birth to twins (Mississippi Ann and Orlando Alex) while she, Percy, and Margaret were in America.

During the trio's 7th year they got upgraded from a trio to a sextet with the addition of Ginny, Neville, and Luna. After graduation, Harry and Ron became Aurors and Hermione took the position of Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. On November 4, 1998 Ron and Hermione got married. At the reception after the wedding, the partying was interrupted by the untimely arrival of Charlene Jo-Ann Weasley, Charlie and Linda's first child.

After her one year, Hermione passed the Defense job to Ginny and started helping Madam Pince in the library. She was very good at finding the books for the students even if she couldn't always get them down, being eight months pregnant.

Harry never told his friends about the prophecy, except Neville. Harry felt that he should know the reason why his parents had been attacked. After hearing the prophecy, and getting his own wand, Neville was of great help to Harry. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna helped Harry in every way possible in the fight against Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

Until the very end.

**Daily Prophet: Special Edition**

**November 1, 1999**

_**A Joyful Tragedy**_

_Nineteen years ago a prophecy was made telling of a boy who would vanquish the Dark Lord_...

THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHED...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...

_There were 2 boys who fit the description; Neville Longbottom, son of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom and Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. It was uncertain which boy it was until that fateful Halloween night when Voldemort, yes Voldemort formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, killed Lily and James Potter and marked little Harry as his equal._

_Last night, at the graveyard in Little Hangleton near the Riddle House, with his friends Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, captured – his best friends, Hermione and Ron Weasley, safe at St. Mungo's awaiting the arrival of their first child – Harry James Potter faced Lord Voldemort for the last time, and won._

_The only things found of the Dark Lord were a hand with a missing finger (see page 5), remains of his father's bone (dust), and a sinister-looking red-black stone in the shape of a human heart (see page 3). After HE was destroyed, all loyal Death Eaters were transported to the spot, stunned, and tied up (see page 6)._

_Harry Potter, after freeing his friends, said he was sorry, and Apparated away. When his home was later searched all his belongings were gone. The only things that his friends found were a map of Pennsylvania (in the U.S.A.), a letter saying he loved them and would be back, and a lightning-bolt shaped necklace for his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley._

_Where is the Boy-Who-Lived now? No one knows, but we can all hope that we will see our Great Hero Harry Potter again, someday._

_Rita Skeeter_

End Chapter 1


	2. E L L A

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling_

Chapter 2: Erin L. L. Andrews

**Four years later (September 2003)**

Twenty-three year-old Harry Potter, now known as Harry Evans, sat at a bar in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania thinking about nothing and everything. He had been sitting there for about an hour when a girl about his same age came up to him.

"Hi! I'm Erin," she said.

"I'm Harry," said Harry.

"You look like a guy who has seen and experienced more than he should have in his short life. Wanna talk about it?" asked Erin.

Harry looked at her for a few minutes. Erin was about 5'5" with light brown hair in a brain about half way down her back and baby blue eyes. Looking into her eyes, Harry saw joy and sorrow, as if she had had and lost much. He saw much wisdom, the kind you only can get from experience. Above all, Harry saw truth and trust. In fact her whole person had an aura of some one you could trust with your deepest secrets.

"O.K. Let me get you a drink." And with that, Harry told Erin all that had happened in his 'short life'.

**Several hours and many drinks later  
**_Outside Harry's house in Pittsburgh._

"You sure about this?" asked Harry drunkenly as he fumbled with the door.

Erin kissed him. "Um hu," she answered in the same way.

And with that they tumbled inside.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad I met you and hope that everything turns out all right. Last night was wonderful but I know neither of us is ready for a relationship. Maybe we will see each other again sometime._

_Love,_

_Erin L. L. A._

Harry agreed completely and for the next three weeks, his life continued as it had been.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Just a minute!" called Harry as he quickly hid his wand and made the stove stop cooking by itsself. "Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Harry kindly as he opened the door and saw who was standing there.

"Hi, my I come in?" asked Erin worriedly, "I have to tell you something."

"Sure, come in, let me get some tea," he said as he led her to the living room, "Here, sit down. Would you like a cup?" said Harry as he offered Erin tea.

"No thank you. Harry, do you remember that night..." Erin trailed off nervously.

"Of course I do, why? Did something happen? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Harry asked all this in a rush and Erin had trouble understanding.

"Harry, Harry, slow down! Yes something happened, obviously. I would say I'm alright, although some wouldn't. And nothing is wrong exactly but," she paused, playing with the hem of her jacket. "I'm pregnant."

Harry was too stunned to say or do anything but sit there for a few minutes. "Wh...What?" he finally stammered.

"You're going to be a father," said Erin, "I will understand if you don't want to have anything to do with the baby but I thought you might want to know that you had a son or daughter out there." While Erin was saying all this, she had gotten up and was walking towards the door. About half way there, she felt something grab her hand. She turned around to see Harry standing behind her.

"I spent my life, until I was 11, knowing nothing about my parents except that they were dead. Every day, I wondered what they were like. I don't want that for my child." Erin was watching Harry, remembering what he had said at the bar. "If it is ok with you, Erin, I want to be a part of our child's life in every way possible." Erin looked into Harry's eyes and could tell that he was completely sincere.

"I would like that very much," said Erin, "but there is something you should know and you might not believe me."

"O.K.," said Harry, "There is something you should know about me too."

"You first, Harry"

"O.K. Well, you see I'm..." Harry ran his hand through his hair, unintentionally showing Erin his lightning-bolt shaped scar. Her eyes went wide when she saw it. "I'm a wizard."

"I knew it! I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I've seen your picture in the paper! I'm a witch!" exclaimed Erin, "And you're Harry Potter."

"Yep"

Over the next five months, Harry and Erin became close friends. They left Pittsburgh and moved to Erin's hometown of Reading, PA although Harry kept his house in Pittsburgh. Harry and Erin got to know each other very well. Erin, who was an amateur writer, wrote several poems and stories about Harry and his friends. As well as about her former husband, Dan, who Death Eaters had killed. Erin also made Harry truly realize that none of what had happened was his fault and that he would have to go back sometime.

One day, when Erin was about six months pregnant, they decided to find out what they were having and come up with a name.

"I found it! 'From Your House to the Hospital: A Magical Guide to Preparing for a Baby'," Harry paused and turned to the table of contents, "Here, page 30." Harry turned to page 30 and laid the book down so they could both read.

_So, you want to know what you're having? You've come to the right page._

_**The Gender Potion**_

_Ingredients:_

_1 cup fine white Sugar_

_1 cup Generic Allspice_

_1 cup Every Thing Nice powder_

_4 large garden slugs_

_5 large garden snails_

_1 cup mixed puppy dog tails_

_2 litters distilled water_

_Also needed:_

_1 large flowerpot made of gray stone_

_2 small mixing bowls_

"O.K.," said Erin, "I mix the sugar, spice, and every thing nice in one bowl, while you take care of the slugs, snails, and puppy dog tails."

"Let's get to it." And Harry started to dice and slice his ingredients.

**Ten minutes later**

"Erin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm having some trouble with the puppy dog tails. I found one that looks like a lab's. I did tell you that my animagus form is a chocolate lab, right?" Erin sighed.

"Yes, you told me. They're not real puppy dog tails but just don't use that one. I can't help you or the potion will be messed up," said Erin while she started boiling the water in the pot.

"Yeah I know," sighed Harry, "I'm almost done, then we can mix these together."

They grabbed their bowls and dumped them into the boiling water. "The book says that I, the mother, have to stir 3 times clockwise and then you, the father, have to stir 3 times counter-clockwise," read Erin.

"We then wait six minutes while everything boils together before letting the potion cool at room temperature for an hour," said Harry.

**One Hour and Six Minutes Later**

"Now, the potion had reached the consistency of toothpaste, like the book says," said Erin.

"O.K., lay back and I will rub it on your stomach and say the magic words!" exclaimed Harry. Erin did as she was told and Harry started waving his wand.

"Entdeckung Geschlecht!"

A purple light shot out of Harry's wand but it turned pink as soon as it hit Erin's stomach.

"Wow. Does that mean..." started Erin.

"It's a girl," finished Harry.

"So, what are some girl names that you like? Several of them, so she can have a long name," said Erin.

"Well," started Harry, "I like the names Natalie, Ruth, and Debbie."

"I have a sister named Natalie," mused Erin, "That can be her first name."

"Yeah, do you have any other sisters?" asked Harry.

"No," answered Erin, "but I have a cousin named Lillian, that's kind of like your mum's name."

"How about Natalie Erin Lillian..." said Harry, "Anything else?"

"It still needs something more...How's Bryce?"

"Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce..." started Harry.

"Potter," finished Erin, "Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yup! My first name and your last name," said Erin, "Perfect."

"Perfect," agreed Harry.

**May 12th-13th, 2004: sometime in the middle of the night**

"Harry, Harry!" whispered Erin urgently.

"Erin? What's wrong?" asked Harry sitting up and reaching for his glasses.

"It's time! We have to go!" cried Erin.

"Oh," said Harry, not registering what she was saying, "Oh!"

"Good I thought I would have to spell it out for you," said Erin with a roll of her eyes.

"O.K. let me get dressed. Go out to the door. I'll get your stuff and pull the car around," Harry continued babbling and running around like he had no head.

Ten minutes later they were driving to the hospital.

**Reading Hospital**

**May 13, 2004, 2:10 pm**

"Waa!"

"Welcome to the world, little one," cooed Harry as he carried his newborn daughter around the bed to meet her mother.

"She has your eyes," said Erin weekly.

"And my hair too, I'm afraid," joked Harry.

"Harry, will you promise me something?" asked Erin.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Promise me that someday you will take Natalie back to England," Erin was sounding weaker with every work.

"Sir?" interrupted one of the doctors quietly, "There's something wrong. I don't think your wife's going to make it."

"My wife?" asked Harry blankly.

"I'm dying Harry," said Erin simply, "Doctor, could you please excuse us for a minute?" The doctor nodded and left. "Harry, I want you to let Natalie meet her family," at Harry's look she continued, "Not the Dursleys, but the Weasleys and Lupin and all your other friends."

"This is silly," said Harry, "You're not going anywhere."

Erin smiled, "Promise me that our daughter will go to Hogwarts." Harry just stared at her with sadness and confusion. "And Harry? Buy her a little cat." Erin smiled, "I never told you, but I'm an animagus too. Like your professor, I can turn into a cat. A black one with a white belly and boots. Name her Ella, that's what my initial spell," Erin gave another smile, "Promise?"

"I promise," whispered Harry, with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter," Erin kissed her baby on the forehead, "I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you again someday," Erin looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes, "Good-bye Harry." And with that Erin breathed her last breath.

For the rest of his life, Harry Potter would not remember exactly what happened during the first week of his daughter's life. There was a funeral for Erin where she was buried along side the rest of her family. And Harry some how got a nanny to help him with Natalie. Her name was Becky and reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. She had been a family friend of Erin's and her babysitter as well.

And so, about four years past with nothing worse than a few scratches from Natalie's kitten, Ella.

End Chapter 2

A/N: Reading, PA is pronounced _Red_-ing


	3. The Search

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: The Search

_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I left but I just couldn't stay now that I'm a murderer. Yes, Yes, I know not even Fudge is stupid enough to try to punish me._

_Remus, I hope you know that I have thought of you as a mix between a brother, uncle, and godfather for a long time. You have helped me and given me a lot of advice over the years, now it's my turn. My advice is to follow your heart. I know there is an important question you have been wanting to ask this girl you know for a while now, just do it already. I promise she will say yes; she has only been dropping hints for the past year! I better see some results when I come back._

_Weasleys: you have been the family I never had. Molly, you have become something of a mother/good aunt substitute. Arthur, the same for you except dad/good uncle._

_Ron & Hermione: you guys have been there since the beginning. Ron, you are my brother. Hermione, my sister. I hope everything turned out alright at the hospital and Ginny telling you I left didn't do too much damage. You two had better stop fighting. I'm not there to be your go-between and you don't want the first thing you child hears to be you arguing._

_Ginny: I love you with all my heart and am truly sorry. Wear the necklace always. As long as it is warm, I am still alive. The closer you get to me, the warmed it will become. If you are within 20 miles, the lightning-bolt will start to glow, getting brighter as you go. I love you sooo much. I will never forget you._

_Everyone:_

_I love all of you guys, you are my family. I will miss all of you very much. You might see me again someday, even if you don't recognize me at first. I'm thinking of going to the states, see some baseball (muggle sport). I've always liked the Pirates. I might go some where with water, maybe near a river, or three._

_l will return._

_Love,_

_Harry P._

**Sometime in June, 2007**

Ginny Weasley once again reread the letter. It was the one from Harry's flat in London. Taking the map, necklace, and letter as clues, Ginny had set off for the United States after her year as Defense teacher.

That was seven years ago.

Ginny was standing in front of an ordinary house in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; the city of three rivers, the home of the Pittsburgh Pirates baseball team. But this wasn't just any house. This house was listed as belonging to a Harry J. Evans. Ginny had rung the bell and knocked several times, it appeared that no one was home. She was just about to use 'alohomora' when...

"You looking for Harry and Erin?" one of the neighbors, an older man, had just come out of his house.

"Yes," answered Ginny unsure of who 'Erin' was, "Do you know when they will be home?"

" 'fraid not, haven't seen um in about 3 years. Moved back to her hometown. Something with an R? In the eastern half of the state," said the old man, "Nice people, they were. Seemed to be real good friends. Neither of um was married, don't think. Hope you find them. Sorry, cou'n't be o' more help."

"It's all right," sighed Ginny, "Thank you."

**ONE YEAR LATER  
**May 12, 2008  
_Reading, PA_

_Well_, thought Ginny, _this is the last eastern city in Pennsylvania that begins with an R. Hopefully he's here_. If Ginny had been paying closer attention, she would have noticed her lightning-bolt necklace getting warmer with every city she visited, it had even started to glow slightly.

Ginny Weasley, after searching for almost eight years was now standing in the City Hall of Reading, PA looking up any Evans or Potters in the phone book. She had already ruled out several Evans and was now looking for Potters.

"Ah!" in miniscule writing, as if trying to hide, between Potteiger and Potthoff Ginny found:

_Potter, Harry J. & Potter, Natalie E. L. B._

Ginny was about half way to the house that was listed when she realized something. There had been _two_ names. She quickly turned her car around and headed back into town, this time toward the newspaper office. After doing a search in the archives on 'Harry Potter' she found two articles. The first was the birth announcement of a Natalie E. L. B. Potter to a Harry J. Potter and an Erin L. L. Andrews. The second was an obituary for an Erin L. L. Andrews from the same day.

_So_, Ginny mussed as she drove to her hotel, _If this is my Harry then he has a daughter_. Once back at the hotel, Ginny called a cab to take her within a block of the address she had gotten. When she got there, Ginny paid the driver, disillusioned herself, and headed into the woods across the street. After she was sure that she was hidden, Ginny removed the disillusionment charm on her and transformed into a small reddish-brown barn owl. And not a moment too soon.

Ginny had only been sitting on the branch for about a minute when a little girl with messy black hair and clear emerald green eyes came laughing and screaming out of the woods. She was being chased by a chocolate lab and a black and white cat.

There was something odd about the lab. It had green eyes that almost matched the girl's and a faint white strip on its forehead. Another thing, Ginny noticed, was that the little girl, who was only 3 or 4, never referred to the dog by name although the cat's name was apparently named 'Ella'.

"Natalie! Harry! Ella! Dinner's ready!" Ginny turned to see a plump woman with gray/brown hair standing by the door of the house owned by 'Potter, Harry J.'

"Coming, Nana Becky!" the little girl called as she ran over.

"Woof!"

"Harry! What are you...How many times..." 'Nana Becky' trailed off, "Just come on then." And with that the lab, cat, and little girl entered the house.

_So_, Ginny mussed later that evening, _I've found Harry_. She was perched atop a tree in Harry's back yard watching the activity going on in the house through a window. She had returned to the hotel earlier for some food and a short nap, now she was back and settled in for a long night of watching and planning.

_So_, Ginny thought again, _I've found Harry and learned just how much can change in eight years. Harry now has a daughter, but he isn't married apparently, and from the articles, it didn't he was going to be. It just said "dear friends"._

Inside the house, Nana Becky was chasing Natalie around trying to get her to take a bath. Harry, who had been the lab from earlier, was sitting at the dinning room table doing work and trying not to laugh. The cat, Ella, was chasing after Nana Becky.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Nana Becky as she scooped up Natalie, "Oww!" Harry and Natalie burst out laughing as Ella ran straight into Nana Becky's leg. "Enough of that," Nana Becky gently reprimanded Natalie, "Time for your bath." Harry chuckled and went back to his work as Nana Becky got the little girl washed and ready for bed.

Back outside, Ginny was doing the closest thing to giggling that an owl could do. Once she had regained her balance and calmed down, Ginny went back to planning what to do next.

_Here's what I know_. Ginny thought to herself. _Harry has become an animagus, as have I. His form is a chocolate lab with his green eyes and a faint white line on his forehead, for his scar. He has a daughter, Natalie, who looks just like him. Natalie's mother died in childbirth. Harry lives with his daughter and a nanny in Reading, Pennsylvania_. Ginny pause to look at what was happening in the house; Nana Becky was getting ready for bed now, Harry was wrapping a present of some kind, and Natalie appeared to be asleep.

_Tomorrow I will find out where Harry works and what he does. Then maybe I'll owl Ron and Hermione, see how they're doing and see if 'Mione had the baby yet; maybe they could come and help me_.

Harry had finished wrapping the present and hid it in his underwear drawer. Then he went and kissed Natalie goodnight and got ready for bed.

_Well_, thought Ginny, _I should probably get comfy; it's going to be a long night_. And with that she settled down on the branch and fell asleep.

Inside the house, Harry lay awake, thinking. Tomorrow was Natalie's forth birthday. Tomorrow, Nana Becky would be bringing Natalie to his office at lunch. Then, with Natalie out of the way, Nana Becky would decorate and bake a cake for the little surprise party that was planed for that evening.

Outside an owl hooted, reminding Harry of Hedwig and then his promise to Erin. Maybe it was time to contact Dumbledore. And with that, Harry fell into a restless sleep.

**Tuesday May 13, 2008, 5:30am-ish**

Ginny blinked awake just in time to be blinded by the sun rising up over the mountain. Well actually, the sunrise was the reason she had woken up. So preoccupied with all she had learned the night before, Ginny had made the mistake of settling on a branch facing east. As Ginny flew around a little to stretch her wings, Nana Becky's alarm clock went off telling her that it was time to get up and start making Natalie's birthday breakfast.

About an hour and half later, Harry was getting ready to the sounds and smells of bacon sizzling, eggs scrambling, pancakes flipping, and Nana Becky humming. By 7:30, Ginny was back on her tree watching Nana Becky set the table as Harry went and woke Natalie up.

"Nat...Natalie," whispered Harry as he gently shook his daughter awake.

"No...'m sleepy," grunted Natalie as she rolled over and burrowed further under the covers.

"But honey, it's time to getup," said Harry as he sat down on the bed, "Today's your birthday and you get to come to work with me later." Natalie moaned something indistinctly. "Well," he sighed, "I guess Nana Becky and I will just have to eat your birthday breakfast all by our selves then."

"I'm up!" Natalie exclaimed as she jumped up and ran to the table. Chuckling, Harry followed.

"Happy Birthday!"

Ginny watched as the three people inside ate and tried to ignore her own rumbling stomach. Harry finished his breakfast and got up.

"I have to go to work," he said as he got his things together.

"But I'm not ready," complained Natalie, "You said I could come with you."

"I said 'later'," corrected Harry, "Nana Becky is going to bring you over at lunch time. Is that alright?"

"OK," agreed Natalie as she gave him a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too," said Harry as he kissed her on the forehead, "See you at lunch." As Harry came out of the house and got in his car, Ginny, who was now in the woods, transformed just in time to shoot a tracking spell at Harry's car and get ready to follow. She disillusioned herself, transformed, and took flight after Harry's car.

Ginny followed Harry for about half an hour over the mountain and into a farming valley, until he pulled into a parking lot, parked, and went in. Landing and looking around, Ginny figured that they were at a muggle elementary school where, according to the sign reserving the parking space, Harry was the principal.

_Alright_, thought Ginny, _It doesn't look like Harry is going anywhere and Natalie isn't coming until lunch_, her stomach growled. _I think I will see if I can find someplace to eat and then get some parchment to write that letter to Ron and Hermione_.

"Surprise!" yelled Nana Becky as Ella meowed. "Happy Birthday!"

Harry and Natalie had just come through the door to have confetti magically dumped on them and what sounded like 20 people jump out at them, even though there was only one. The eating and partying went on for an hour until it was time for a movie and presents. Natalie opened what she thought were all her presents and got many wonderful things.

"There's one more," said her daddy taking something out of his pocket, "and it's a very special one." Natalie took the little box with curiosity and slowly unwrapped it. There was a black box and inside the box was a necklace in the shape of a lightning-bolt.

"Nana Becky told me that you sometimes worry that the bad people will find me," said Harry as he took the necklace out of the box. "As long as this necklace is warm, I'm alright. If I get in trouble, it will get cold and glow," explained Harry as he put it around his daughter's neck.

"Now," said Harry with an exaggerated yawn, "It's time for us to go to bed. Today was a busy day."

"OK," said Natalie just noticing how tired she was, "Good-night."

"Good-night"

End Chapter 3


	4. Do I know you?

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: Do I know You?

**May 14, 2008  
**_Oley Valley Elementary School, Principal's office_

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"There is a young woman out here named Kelly Clearwater who would like to see you," said his secretary's voice from the intercom on his desk. "She says she's an old friend."

"All right," answered Harry trying to remember a Kelly Clearwater, "send her in."

The door to his office opened and in came a redheaded woman in her early twenties with chocolate brown eyes. She looked very familiar to Harry as she closed the door and he came around the desk.

"Hello Ms. Clearwater," greeted Harry holding out his hand, "I'm afraid I can't remember where I know you from." Harry was racking his brain trying to remember her and 'Kelly' could tell.

"Why Mr. Potter," Ginny purred, "I'm ashamed. It's only been eight years and you promised that you would never forget me," she said, playing with her necklace.

And then it clicked.

"G...Ginny?"

She smiled, "I knew you were smart."

"Oh, Merlin, Ginny. I...how...what?" Harry was too stunned to say anything.

"Next time you run away, don't leave such obvious clues," replied Ginny as she walked toward him. When she was almost there, Harry grabbed her in a tight hug and spun her around.

"Oh, God Gin, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. In fact," Ginny said as they pulled away slightly, "Everyone has missed you."

"I've missed them too," said Harry.

"A lot has happened in the past eight years," Ginny said, "The family has grown quite big, but it never seemed whole."

"A lot has happened to me to, Ginny," said Harry wearily, "A lot has changed." Harry glanced at the clock. "Why don't you come spend the night at my house," said Harry, "We can talk about what's been going on."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"Of course," replied Harry, "Besides, there is someone you will want to meet."

_Harry's House:_

"Here we are," said Harry as they pulled up in front of his house. They were just getting out of the car when the door burst open.

"Daddy!" cried a little girl in a pink sundress. She was closely followed by a cat and her nanny. The little girl stopped short when she saw Ginny, "Who are you?" she asked rudely.

"Natalie," scolded the nanny.

"Honey," said Harry as he bent down and picked up his daughter, "This is a friend of mine from Hogwarts. Why don't you tell her what your name is."

"OK," the little girl replied grudgingly, "My name is Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter."

"Nice to meet you Natalie," Ginny said kindly, "My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley." Natalie's mouth formed an 'oh'.

"Ginny, this is my daughter," introduced Harry, "And this is our good friend and nanny, Becky."

"Nice to meet you," said Becky.

"Meow?"

"And this is our cat Ella, named in honor of Natalie's mother," explained Harry, "Ginny is going to stay with us for a little while so we can catch-up."

That night, after Natalie and Nana Becky went to bed, Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa in front of the fire talking. Harry told Ginny all about Erin and Natalie. Then Ginny told Harry about everything that had happened in England.

"Well, first, Penelope has tied mum and I believe is once again pregnant, going for eight, haven't heard from them recently," said Ginny, "Everyone else is married now with at least one child."

"What did Ron and Hermione name their baby?" asked Harry.

"You're going to love this. They named their son right after they found out you had left. His name is Joseph Harry Granger Weasley. St. Mungo's was the first place I went and they were right in the middle of an argument about what to name him when I got there. Hermione look very upset at not being able to stand up and get in Ron's face."

"The first thing the poor boy hears are his parents arguing," laughed Harry.

"Yup. And I think they had another one a few months ago, not sure," continued Ginny, "Anyway, Charlie and Linda now have four kids; the youngest is Natalie's age. Bill married Fleur Delacour a year after you left. They have a son and daughter. And finally, three years later, there was a three way wedding with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan marrying Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. Fred and Angelina have twins, a boy and girl. George and Alicia have a daughter and are also expecting."

"Wow," said Harry with awe, "So that's..."

"Seventeen, that I know of," said Ginny, "With at least three on the way."

"So, what about you?" asked Harry, "What have you been doing these past eight years?"

"Isn't it obvious?" inquired Ginny, "Other than about a month every two years for a wedding or birth; for the past eight years I have been seeing the whole of Pennsylvania, going from one city to the next looking for you."

"Oh yeah," commented Harry, off handedly waving his wand and giving the dying embers a half-hearted poke. "So what about Remus and Tonks?" asked Harry settling back down, "Neville and Luna?"

"Remus asked her that first Christmas. He had been waiting until Tom was gone but they only got married four years ago. I think Remus was hoping that you might be back. Anyway, that August Tonks gave birth. Lupin was transformed for most of the labor but he was able to watch through a window thanks to his potion. He turned back into himself just in time to hand Dawn Andromeda to her mother."

"Is she...?" Harry trailed off.

"She has all abilities of a werewolf except the forced transformation, instead she has a wolf animagus form," Ginny smiled, "Oh, and some Metamorphmagus abilities."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Harry, "And she will be about the same age as Natalie. Remus will be happy about that."

"I'm sure," laughed Ginny. "So Neville and Luna..."

"Daddy?"

Looking around, Harry spotted Natalie standing in the hall rubbing her eyes and holding her stuffed hippogriff. Ella was sitting beside her and gave a big catly yawn.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" asked the little girl sleepily.

"Ginny and I were talking," Harry said, making room between himself and Ginny for Natalie to sit, "What are you doing up? Is something wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," said Natalie as she snuggled in between Harry and Ginny.

"Was it a new one?" he asked wrapping his arms around his daughter. Ginny was looking at the little girl with concern, as was Ella who had moved to her lap.

"Uh hu, there was a big snake, and a ghost in a bathroom," cried Natalie, "and you were hissing, but I knew what you were saying, and you had a sword, and there was a book," Natalie looked up at Harry. "You stabbed the book and made the evil man go away," she turned to Ginny who had a look of horror on her face, "And then Ginny woke up. Daddy, it was sooo scary, it was almost real," cried Natalie as she buried her face in her father's shirt.

"I know honey," said Harry soothingly as he looked up and met Ginny's eyes.

"It was real," whispered Ginny.

"It wasn't your fault, Gin," said Harry, "No one blames you."

"But Harry..."

"What do you mean?" asked Natalie. Harry looked down at his daughter.

"That's not a good bed time story. How about I tuck you back in bed and tell you in the morning, OK?"

There was no answer.

When Harry came back five minutes later, Ginny was sitting in the same position with a look of great horror and sadness. The Camber of Secrets was like a wound that time had healed but still hurt sometimes.

"Ginny?" Harry said tentatively. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Gin." He sat down and pulled her close as she started to cry.

"Yes it was," she sobbed, "You could have died and it would have been all my fault."

"Ginny, it was my choice to go after you," he said gently, "I did what I did because I cared about you even if I didn't realize why; that and your brother would have killed me if I hadn't."

"It's still my fault."

"Ginny, am I dead?" Ginny shook her head, "even if I was, you probably would be to and it's kind of pointless to convict a dead person of murder."

"I guess you're right. It's just...I've missed you so much," whispered Ginny, crying into his shirt again. "Never knowing where you were or what was happening to you. It broke my heart when you left...I've been so worried..."

"I know..." said Harry soothingly, "I know..."

They sat that way for a long time; Ginny curled up in Harry's lap. They finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

The next month, until the end of Harry's school year, was very busy. Ginny had returned to England where she meet Romeo and Juliet Granger Weasley, born on Valentine's Day. She had with her a letter to Dumbledore asking if an 'old friend' could come and visit. She had promised not to tell anyone what she had found out and would be continuing her 'search' in June. Harry had informed the school board that they would need a new principal. Natalie was a little reluctant to go at first but agreed when she was told that she would meet his family and friends. She was also happy because she could see Ginny again, who she had started to like very much. Nana Becky had agreed to come and remain as Natalie's nanny as soon as she found out. Harry and Natalie were the only family she had so if wasn't too surprising.

**Sunday, June 8th, Reading, PA**

"OK, that's everything," said Harry as he put a doll sized cat bowl into a box of miniature things.

"Here's your car," said Ginny showing him what looked like a matchbox car.

"Wait! I just thought of something!" exclaimed Harry, "Where are we going to stay?"

"Well, I think Dumbledore might have something," sighed Ginny, "He still seems to know everything that is going on," she smiled, "If not, I've been staying at your old flat when I'm in England. You guys can stay there."

"OK," he took a deep breath, "Natalie, Becky, Ella! Time to go!"

"All right!"

"Coming!"

"Meow!"

Harry laughed, "OK, are we all here? We're flooing straight to the Great Hall. Ginny, you and Natalie will go first. Then Becky, you'll take Ella in her basket. I'll come last with all the stuff, OK?"

"OK," agreed Ginny as she picked up Natalie, "Um Harry? Where's the floo powder?"

"Um..."

"How did I know?" sighed Nana Becky, "I just knew you'd forget. I have some right here." She pulled an emerald green pouch out of her pocket and opened it. "Everyone take a pinch. No, you don't need one Natalie."

"Here we go!" exclaimed Ginny. She threw in the powder and stepped in holding Natalie, "Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With a whoosh, they were gone.

"Come on Ella," Nana Becky cooed to the cat, while picking up the basket, "Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Whoosh...

"Here goes nothing, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" And in a rush of green flames, Harry James Potter was on his way back to England for his first time in nearly eight years.

End Chapter 4


	5. He's Back

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5: He's Back!

Thump!

"That was fun!"

"Ug."

Thud!

"Oww!"

"Meow!"

Thu Clunk!

"Reparo! I hate flooing," complained Harry as he put his glasses back on and set the box down. "Wingardium Leviosa! Let's go!"

"Daddy, that's an ugly statue!" exclaimed Natalie.

"That's the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office," explained Harry, "Uh, Ginny? Do you have any idea what the password is?"

"Yep," said Ginny brightly, "He told me just the other day. Hershey's Chocolate!"

"Wow..." Natalie said with awe as the gargoyle moved and the wall opened. They climbed up the moving staircase. Ginny knock on the door as Harry pulled the hood of his robes up.

"Come in"

"Wait, Natalie, put your hood up," said Harry. Ginny opened the door and they stepped inside. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk facing the door. In front of him sat Ron and Hermione holding Romeo and Juliet. Their 7½ year old son, Joseph Harry, sat on the floor playing with some of Dumbledore's things. And over by the fireplace, looking at the calendar, stood Remus Lupin.

"Ginny!" squealed Hermione as Ron jumped up to give his sister a one armed hug.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I was expecting you. I was talking to Remus when your brother and sister-in-law stopped by to introduce me to their twins," explained Professor Dumbledore, "Please sit down. I am assuming that these are the 'old friends' you were talking about?"

"Yes sir," said Ginny as everyone but Harry sat down, "I'll let them introduce themselves," she looked at Harry.

"This can go no further than this room for the time being," said Harry, "This is my nanny, Nana Becky," he pointed to her as she smiled, "And this is my daughter, Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce." Harry pushed Natalie's hood off. Ron, Hermione, and Professor Lupin gasped at seeing the little girl who looked so much like their lost friend. The only reaction from Dumbledore was the twinkle in his eyes growing brighter.

"Wha...Who are you?" asked Lupin.

Harry reached up and lifted off his hood. Ron and Hermione just stared, and Lupin looked to have lost control of his mouth. Dumbledore, as usual, just sat there with a twinkle in his eye and a small smile on his face.

"Ha...Harry...?" stuttered Lupin finally.

"Hello Remus, Ron, Hermione, Professor," said Harry calmly, "I've been found and brought home."

"Bloody Hell," said Ron.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. This time unable to suppress the urge to jump up, she quickly handed Juliet to the Headmaster and grabbed Harry in a bone-crushing hug. Harry was finally released only to be grabbed once again, this time by the last marauder. Able to breathe again, Harry looked up to see Ron.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He yelled before grabbing Harry in a brotherly hug. Ginny now held Romeo as Hermione took Juliet back from Dumbledore and everyone settled down.

"Now that all the introductions are made, would anyone like a cup of tea or a lemon drop?" offered Professor Dumbledore. "No? Then let us all get comfy for what I'm sure is going to be a very intriguing story." And so Harry told them all that had happened to him in the eight years he was gone.

**Two Hours Later**

"After Ginny found me," said Harry, "Well as they say, the rest is history." He went to add cream to his tea when Ella decided to make an appearance. As Hedwig, who had arrived halfway through the story, took flight, Ella jumped onto the desk in search of the milk.

"And who might this be?" inquired Professor Dumbledore as he scratched the cat behind the ears.

"This is my kitty," piped up Natalie from the floor where she was playing with Joseph, "Her name is Ella, for my mommy."

"Well nice to meet you Ella," the old Professor said with a chuckle, "We will have to introduce you to Minerva. I believe that it is almost time for dinner," said Dumbledore while consulting his pocket watch. "Would any of you like to stay?" At Harry's uncertain look he continued, "No one has to know who you are if you don't want them to, Mr. Evans." Dumbledore had a mad twinkle in his eye.

"I am afraid, Headmaster," said Remus, "That I must be going, after I find Severus."

"I understand, Remus," said the aged Headmaster with a sad smile, "Please come down for breakfast in the morning."

"We should probably go as well," said Hermione with a sigh, "Molly is expecting us for dinner."

"Ginny," started Ron, "Although mum would be ecstatic, you might want to stay here if you don't want her to get suspicious."

"Alright," sighed Ginny, "I'll stop by your house tomorrow. See ya." Everyone said good-bye as Remus headed down the stairs and Ron and Hermione flooed to the Burrow. "Well," said Ginny brightly, "looks like I'm staying, certainly a lot better than take-out!"

"What do you guys think?" inquired Harry.

"Will we get to see the house elves?" asked Natalie.

"I think that can be arranged," said Professor Dumbledore cheerily, "I am sure Dobby would be ecstatic!"

"It sounds like a good idea to me," said Nana Becky.

"It's settled them," said Harry as he cast a confudelment charm on himself and his daughter, "We're staying."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Natalie jumping up and down.

"Excellent! We should head down then," said Dumbledore brightly, "I have the house cup to award and a feast to start."

The students were all wondering why there were four extra chairs, and what appeared to be a cat dish, at the head table. The teachers looked to be just as clueless as the students and everyone was waiting expectantly for the arrival of the Headmaster.

A hush fell over the hall as the doors opened. At first it looked like nobody had entered.

"Merow?" Everyone looked down to see a black and white cat standing in the doorway.

"Go one Ella," chuckled Professor Dumbledore, following the little cat thought the door and up to the head table. Next came Harry and Natalie thought no one could tell what they looked like because of the charm. After them came Nana Becky. Finally, bringing up the rear was Ginny.

Whispers broke out all over the hall as everyone asked their neighbor if they knew who the guests were. The procession was about half way to the head table now and everyone was just as clueless as when the guests entered when...

"Aunt Ginny!" cried a first year at the Gryffindor table with red-hair and blue eyes. Jumping up, she ran to Ginny, and jumped into her arms.

"Kelly!" exclaimed Ginny, "I'd forgotten that you would be here."

"Yep! It's my first year," said Kelly, "What are you doing here? Daddy said you were in the States." By now everyone had identified Ginny as a Weasley, more specifically the youngest of the last generation.

"Go sit down and Professor Dumbledore will explain," said Ginny as she put her oldest niece down and continued to the head table. As she sat down between Natalie and Nana Becky, the Headmaster stood up.

"The year has come to a close and before I award the house cup, there are some introductions that need to be made," he smiled at his guests sitting to his right. "First up, as young Miss Weasley said, is a former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Ginerva Weasley." There was a smattering of polite applause as Ginny waved. "On my immediate right," continued the Headmaster, "Is an old friend, just returned to England after nearly eight years, Mr. Harry Evans."

Harry looked straight ahead resisting the urge to glare at Dumbledore. There was more applause while Kelly looked to be in deep thought. "Next to Mr. Evans is his daughter Natalie Evans," introduced the old wizard, "And last but not least is Natalie's nanny, Miss Becky." When the hall had quieted, Professor Dumbledore continued, "As I said before, it is time to award the hou..."

"Meow?"

"Oh, how forgetful of me," chuckled the Professor, "Sitting in front of the table is Miss Evans' pet cat, Ella." There was giggling and silly applause. "Now, it is time to award the house cup." The whole hall got quiet. The Hogwarts banners were up this year instead of the winning house's so no one knew who had won. "It was very close this year, the closest it has been in a long time."

"So who won already?" cries a Slytherin impatiently.

"In forth place with 277 points, Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered. "In third place with 282 points, Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered slightly louder. "Now, the moment of truth, by a two point difference, second place, with 294 points, goes to Slytherin, **WHICH MEANS GRYFFINDOR, WITH 296 POINTS, WINS THE HOUSE CUP!**" Even yelling, Harry could hardly hear the Headmaster finish his sentence. Everyone, especially Gryffindor, was cheering as loudly as they could while the banners changed to the red and gold of Gryffindor.

"Yes, congratulations Gryffindor," said Dumbledore once he could be heard again, "This is the 17th year in a row now, the longest winning streak ever, started by Harry Potter and his friends in their first year. You remember that, don't you?" asked the Headmaster addressing his guests and the staff.

At the Gryffindor table, you almost see the wheels turning in Kelly's head. She had picked up all of Professor Dumbledore's hints and knew more about what her Aunt had been doing for the last eight years than her family thought she knew. Kelly had always spent a lot of time with her Aunt Hermione and loved hearing about her adventures from school. She had also read the letter that Harry had left after he defeated Voldemort.

As the food appeared, Ginny took several pictures out and started to show Harry who everyone was. The first picture was of Percy and Penelope's family, taken in January in Austria. They were all wearing dirndls and lederhosen.

"Percy works in the Department of International Relations, so they do a lot of traveling," explained Ginny, "Only two of their kids have been born in England; Kelly Margaret," pointing out the oldest of Percy's children, "and Brian Albus." Ginny pointed out a boy of about 5. He was the only one who took after his mother with dirty-blond hair and clear blue eyes. "Penelope went in to labor while here at Hogwarts. Albus had to help Madam Pomfrey deliver Brian," Ginny chuckled, "Brain turned 5 in January."

"You remember Kelly, she was born the summer after your 5th year. After Kelly came Mississippi, Missy, and Orlando. They were born in America, turn 11 in August," said Ginny, "I think you met them, right?"

"Yeah, brown eyes, only difference is the length of their red hair?" asked Harry.

"Uh hu," confirmed Ginny, "The Christmas after you left, Virginia Mary was born. She's just like me and goes by Mini Ginny. Brian was born 3 years later on Twelfth Night. And finally, June Mari and May Blossom joined us two years ago."

"Where'd those names come from?" questioned Harry.

"June was born May 31st at 11:57 pm," started Ginny, "May was born June 1st at 12:03 am. They were born in Japan."

"That's interesting logic, I guess," laughed Harry, "So that makes seven, just like you mum. Think they plan on stopping?"

"I thought so but this picture is recent and I swear Penny looks pregnant in it," answered Ginny.

"I believe," interjected Dumbledore, "That Miss Penelope gave birth to Gretel Lisel Weasley on April 29 while in Austria."

"She's done it," said Ginny half stunned, half laughing, "She's beaten mum. Are they still going?"

"I don't know if they are 'still going'," chuckled the aged Headmaster, "but I do know that with Gretel, Romeo, Juliet, and Nathan David, George and Alicia's new son, Molly and Arthur Weasley now have 20 grandchildren and two adopted grandchildren, although I have a felling they may have another adopted, or not, grandchild soon."

"Not too soon," said Harry, "We are going to get settled in here before we tell everyone that I'm back."

"Of course," said Dumbledore with a mad twinkle, "Where are you looking to live?"

"Well," started Harry, "I was thinking it would be funny to move to Privet Drive just to see the Dursleys' faces, but I don't think it would be fun for anyone but me. I thought maybe somewhere near Hogwarts, like the edge of Hogsmead."

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Ginny, "I was thinking of renting a place in Hogsmead, Mum always stops by your flat to see if I'm back yet. She'll get suspicious if I'm there."

"I believe," said Dumbledore, "That there are some rather large houses in Hogsmead for sale or, if you wanted to build something, there is plenty of lovely land to buy."

"I'll look at the houses," said Harry, "but if there is some place to stay, I think I will build something."

"The students will be going home tomorrow," said Dumbledore, "You are welcome to stay here, you too Ginny. You will have to stay in Gryffindor Tower, though. When the castle was built, it was very unusual to have guests, so there are no extra rooms, I'm afraid. Tonight you can stay in the Head Rooms. They aren't really big but they will do for tonight. Our Head Boy and Girl can sleep in the dorms with their friends; they usually do on the last night of term, anyway."

"Who's that?" Natalie had just looked up from playing with Ella and saw the pictures still on the table.

"These are some of my nieces and nephews," said Ginny, "That's one of my brothers," she pointed out Percy, "And this is the rest of my family." Ginny showed Natalie and Harry the rest of the pictures.

"Wow...are they my cousins? 'Cause daddy said that Mrs. Weasley 'dopted him," Natalie was looking at all the Weasleys with awe.

"Mrs. Weasley _practically_ adopted me," corrected Harry, "You can call them your cousins if you want. I'm sure no one would care. Do you have any pictures of Remus and Tonks?"

"Yeah, of course," Ginny started rooting through her purse. "He gave me some to show you when I finally found you," she pulled out several pictures. One was just Remus and Tonks, although room had obviously been left in memory of other people who should have been there, on their wedding day. Remus wore simple black dress robes and Tonks had on a simple wedding dress. Another was of Remus and Tonks holding their daughter, Dawn, shortly after she was born.

"This one," said Ginny, "is the most recent, taken at Dawn's last birthday." Ginny suddenly remembered something and went rooting through her purse again, "Here's one of Neville, Luna, and their daughter, Luann, at New Years."

"You never got a chance to tell me what happened to them," said Harry remembering the night they had talked.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ginny, "Sorry about that, they got married in 2006 and had a daughter named Luann Alice Longbottom last year. Neville also found a way to bring his parents' memories back. It wasn't that it had been erased; there was just a block. Frank and Alice are very proud of Neville and have been awesome grandparents."

"That's WONDERFUL!" exclaimed Harry loudly, "Sorry," he said apologetically as most of the table turned to look at him as well as some of the students. At the Gryffindor table, Kelly had worked her way down the table until she was right at the end by the staff table. Kelly knew that there were very few people who didn't know what had happened to the Longbottoms, even less that would be that happy. She had also heard the comment about her grandmother and there was only one person who that could be. Harry Potter. Kelly decided to confront her aunt as soon as the meal was over.

Ginny was watching her oldest niece closely. She knew from experience that if you listened carefully from that spot, you could hear what was being said at the Head Table. Ginny saw the thoughtful, then surprised, and finally confused looks that crossed Kelly's face. When Kelly looked up at her with a look of confused understanding, she nodded. Ginny knew her niece had figured out what was going on and would want answers.

Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "As the dessert is almost gone, I believe that it is time for bed. Everyone has to get up early to catch the train and I am sure some of your still have some packing to do. If I could please see the Head Boy and Girl up here before they leave, I think that is all. Good-night and have a wonderful summer." There was cheering and laughing along with the scrape of benches and the shuffle of feet as everyone got up. Dumbledore spoke to the Head Boy and Girl who then headed to their rooms to move their things. Kelly separated herself from the Gryffindors and made her way up to her aunt as Ginny told Harry and the others to wait.

"Aunt Ginny!" cried the girl excitedly, "You were just here. And I think you told Professor Dumbledore the wrong name. He's," pointing to Harry, "not Harry Evans, is he? He's really Harry Po...mumf." Ginny had covered up her niece's mouth with her hand as Harry's eyes widened.

"Kelly," said Ginny, "Come with us back to the head's rooms and we will explain." She removed her hand.

"Alright," said Kelly, "Hi! I'm Kelly Margaret Weasley. What's your name?" she used her whole name with the hope of tricking the younger girl into saying her last name.

"I'm Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce P...Evans," answered Natalie timidly, "You're in one of her," she pointed to Ginny, "pictures."

"That's because she's my aunt," giggled Kelly, "I love your kitty, what's his name again?"

"Her name is Ella," said Natalie, "She looks like my mommy's anigus form and my mommy's initials were E. L. L. A."

"Oh, what happened to you mum?" asked Kelly gently.

"She's in heaven with her husband, Daniel Radcliffe. He was killed by Voldemort before she met my daddy. My mommy died when I was born."

"I sorry," said Kelly, "Where do you live? How old are? Are you going to go to Hogwarts?"

"I'm four years old and my daddy says that I can go to Hogwarts when I get older. We lived in Reading, Pennsylvania but we are moving to here. Do you live here? Miss Ginny says you go lots of places."

"We live near Grandma and Grandpa Weasley in Ottery St. Catchpole. We travel all over the world for my daddy's job. Me and me brother, Brian, are the only ones born in England. Over Easter we were in Austria. That's where my littlest sister, Gretel, was born."

"Here we are," interrupted Harry, he turned to Ginny, "Do you have any idea what the password is?"

"Yup, Dumbledore told me just before we left," answered Ginny, "Do you want to say it Natalie?"

"Sure," answered Natalie brightly, "It's 'He's Back!' the man with the beard said he just changed it."

"Oh no, please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means," moaned Harry as the portrait of the first Head Boy and Girl opened.

"I swear I didn't tell him anything," laughed Ginny, "That man really does know everything that's going on." They all climbed through the portrait hole, Nana Becky with a little difficulty.

"OK Kelly, what do you want to know," said Harry.

"You're not Harry Evans, you're Harry Potter." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Yes I am," confirmed Harry, "Anything else?"

"How."

"That's a good story," laughed Harry, "I suppose you read the letter..."

This retelling wasn't quite as long as the last one, Harry hadn't given many details. He was regretting that now as he was asked about every little detail and then some.

"OK, OK!" exclaimed Ginny, "I think that's enough. We all have to get to bed. I'll walk you to Gryffindor Tower so you don't get in trouble."

"Take the cloak," said Harry as he dug through the trunk he had enlarged next to the sofa, "It makes it more fun."

"OK"

When they had left, Harry, Natalie, and Nana Becky got ready for bed and Harry told Natalie a bedtime story as they waited for Ginny to get back.

"He must have changed every password in the school!" exclaimed Ginny as she came in the portrait hole. "The password to the tower was 'The Scar'! If that's not a reference to you, I don't know what is!"

"That's Dumbledore for you," laughed Harry, "So sleeping arrangements..."

"There're only two beds, if I heard the Headmaster correctly, but they're big enough for at lest two people each," said Nana Becky with a glint in her eyes, "How about Natalie, Ella, and I take the Head Girl's room and you two take the Head Boy's room. I dare say you are more accustomed to that side."

"I can just sleep on the couch," Harry and Ginny said simultaneously, then looked at each other and blushed. Natalie was too busy running around and playing with Ella to notice any of what was going on, thankfully.

"It's settled then," said Nana Becky clasping her hands together. "Come on, Natalie, let's get in bed. Say good-night to your daddy and Ginny."

"Good-night daddy," she gave Harry a hug and then Ginny. "Good-night Ginny...I love you!" added Natalie as she and Ella ran to their room.

"Behave now and don't stay up to late," said Nana Becky with a manic gleam in her eyes, "Heaven knows one is enough for right now."

"Good-night Becky," called Harry as both he and Ginny turned a nice red color. "I can sleep out here," stammered Harry as Ginny walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"You don't have to," said Ginny, "This bed is huge, remember? I'm sure we'll be alright. I trust you."

"I'm not so sure I trust myself," mumbled Harry as he changed into sweat-pants and a shirt and followed her into the room. Ginny had on pj pants and a tank top; she was already curled up on the right side of the giant bed, her side. Harry closed the door part way, climbed into bed, and blew out the candle.

Ginny fell asleep right away but Harry lay awake, tense and unable to fall asleep. At some point during the night, Ginny rolled over and snuggled against Harry in her sleep. Harry relaxed and put his arm around her, falling asleep shortly after.

End Chapter 5

A/N: yes, I know Ginny's name is Ginerva not Virginia. Virginia Mary was born on Christmas, you can figure it out.


	6. Isn't That

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vagly familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6: Isn't That...?

"DaDDy! GinNY! WhaT Are yoU Doing? It's TIme tO Get UP!" Natalie was jumping up and down on the bed. She was completely dressed and totally unaware of the potential embarrassment of the situation for you father and Ginny. Harry and Ginny realized just how blissful ignorance really was as they, blushing, quickly moved apart.

"Natalie!" exclaimed Nana Becky trying half-heartedly to grab the little girl. "Let's go down to breakfast and let them get ready. Hogwarts food is marvelous."

"O.K.!" Natalie jumped off the bed and bounced to the door. Then she stopped and turned around, "Don't take to long or the food will be all gone! Come on Nana Becky, I have to find Ella." And she left in search of the missing cat.

Nana Becky turned to Harry and Ginny, still sitting in the bed, with a look of wicked disapproval, "Yes, listen to your daughter, Harry, don't take to long." She turned and left after picking Ella up off the floor.

"Well," said Harry as his face returned to its normal color, "That could have been worse."

"Could have been better to," sighed Ginny, "We better listen, Nat might get worried and sent Ella up to check on us."

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall. As they sat down at the head table, they noticed that the hall had grown very quiet and that everyone was starring at Harry. Ginny looked at Harry as well and noticed why.

"Ah Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you forgot something," the look on her face was a mix of horror and laughter, "Something for you and Natalie?" Harry was very confused now.

"Why, Harry," chuckled Dumbledore, "I thought you said you wanted to get settled first."

"What?" asked Harry, scratching his head and ruffling his bangs. There was a gasp from the students as someone rapped Harry on the head and he thought he felt an egg crack over his head. Harry looked to his right, saw Ginny with her wand out, and realized that he had been disillusioned. He quickly slid under the table while transforming. The hall was in an uproar as a disillusioned Natalie joined Harry the lab under the table.

"Daddy I'm scared," said the little girl quietly as Harry the puppy sat in her lap and licked her face. "Daddy, stop it! That tickles!" The little girl continued to giggle and laugh. The hall slowly grew quite.

"It appears that we are done eating. If you would all please return to your dorms to finish any last minute packing. The train will leave at 10:00. Please be at the platform by 9:30; that is in 45 minutes. There will be several guests on the train today. They have the last to compartments reserved. You may stop by to say hello although I ask you not to bother them, thank you."

Once all the students and most of the staff had left, Harry and Natalie came out from under the table. Harry transformed and Ginny removed the disillusionment charm. There was a gasp from the remaining staff just as Remus, who had spent the night curled up in the DADA wing, came in. He looked down at himself and then back up, not noticing Harry.

"I don't look that bad, I do?" asked Remus. Everyone looked at him.

"No, of course not Remus," answered Harry as Remus made his way to the head table. "Did everything go alright last night?"

"As alright as can be expected," joked Remus moodily, "What are you doing here? I thought that..."

"I was a little preoccupied the 'smorning and incidentally forgot to perform the confudelment charm on Natalie and myself. Thanks to Ginny's quick thinking, not many students realized who I was, but because of the few that saw my scar, the whole school will know by the time they get on the train,"

"So," started Professor McGonagall, "It really is you, Potter?"

" 'fraid so!"

The whole table shook as Hagrid jumped up and gave Harry a hug. Professor Dumbledore just barley caught McGonagall as she fainted, and if looks could kill, no one would survive the one on Snape's face.

"Professor?" said Harry turning to Dumbledore as Hagrid realized him, "I was wondering who you were talking about when you said there would be 'guests' on the train."

"Well, Remus for one," answered the Headmaster, "I also thought that Natalie might want to visit Diagon Alley and the best way to get to London is the train. You could go as a lab, Ginny I believe you have an owl form? Natalie could be some relation to Remus, with a few charms, and Becky could go as Natalie's nanny. Only the students would know other wise and if you waited until the platform was clear, that won't be an issues."

"What about Tonks? The Weasleys? The Press?" asked Remus, "You might want to barracked Hogwarts, as soon as the students get off the train you'll have Rita Skeeter and the rest of those idiots from the Prophet knocking your door down!"

"Ginny can fly out as soon as the train pulls up to the platform with a note for Tonks summarizing what is going on," said Dumbledore, "As for the Weasleys, I believe you made Miss Kelly Weasley promise not to say anything?" he asked turning to Harry and Ginny.

"How...never mind," said Ginny when she saw the twinkle in the old Headmaster's eye, "Yes we made her promise."

"That takes care of that then," said Dumbledore, "As for the press...I will have the floo blocked for the time being, set the doors so only those with permission may enter, and give you a portkey to bring you back here when you are done with your shopping."

"I want to go!! Digonaly sounds like fun and so does the train ride!"

"It's settled then," said Dumbledore, as Harry looked ready to protest. "You should hurry if you want to beat the students to the train. The last two compartments are reserved. _Portus_ here is a portkey," handing Harry a clean napkin, "All you have to do is say _Hogwarts_ and tap it with your wand. See you later."

"Well," sighed Harry relizing it was a lost cause, "I guess we better go up and get ready. I'm going to find some robes with a hood. Ginny, you might want to change your hair color; I doubt you will want to be an owl in Diagon Alley. I'm going to put a slight bleaching charm on mine."

Ten minutes later, Harry the lab, Ginny the owl, Remus the uncle, Natalie the niece, Ella the cat, and Becky the nanny were locked in their compartments at the back of the train. At 10 am sharp the train pulled away from the Hogsmead platform. By 11:00, they had been visited by most of the train and joined by Kelly. She had been bombarding Harry, Natalie, Becky, and her Aunt Ginny with questions ever since. Everything felt so much like when he was at school, especially now that they were trading Chocolate Frog Cards from the food trolley, that Harry kept expecting Malfoy and his goons to 'stop by for a visit', until he remembered they weren't on the train.

As the train pulled up to Platform 9 3/4, Ginny the owl flew out the window with a message for Tonks. The 'guests' watched out the window, invisible thanks to Harry's cloak. They watched Kelly be greeted by the Weasleys and glance nervously back at the train when questioned about her year. Tonks had an odd questioning look on her face as they watched her make her way towards the train with Ginny perched on her shoulder.

Once theWeasley and most of the students had left, Harry, Remus, Natalie, and Nana Becky gathered up Ella and their things and, once Harry had transformed, exited the train, making their way to Tonks as casually as possible.

"Daddy!" cried Dawn running up to Remus and giving him a big hug.

" 'Low love," purred Tonks giving Remus a hug and kiss. "How was your night?"

"O.K. better now it's over," sighed Remus.

"A little birdy told me that a long lost relative had turned up and was coming to visit. Is that true?"

"Yes, this is Natalie; her nanny, Nana Becky; her cat, Ella; Harry and Ginny," Remus pointed to each animal or person as he introduced them, "Let's go and get a room at the Leaky Caldron and we can explain everything." The group left.

When they got to the Leaky Caldron, Remus got a private room, with the money Harry had insisted he use, as well as tea. As soon as the door closed Ginny transformed, Remus put up a silencing charm, and Tonks turned to her husband.

"O.K." said Tonks, with her hands on her hips looking very much like Mrs. Weasley, as everyone else sat down, "What's going on here?" Harry transformed and Nana Becky pushed a chair behind Tonks just in time to catch her as she sat down, hard. "Harry?"

"Wotcher Tonks," said Harry imitating the way Tonks had always greeted him. "I would like you to met my daughter, Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter, our nanny Nana Becky, and our cat Ella. I believe you already know Ginny."

"What...What are you doing here?" stuttered Tonks.

"I'm back," said Harry simply. Tonks jumped up and graded Harry in a bone-crushing hug, knocking over her chair in the process. As she pulled back, she punched Harry in the shoulder, harder than necessary.

"Ah!"

"Where on earth have you been for the pasted seven years?! Why did you leave?! Do you have any idea how much you've missed? This is your daughter?! What in Merlin's name have you been doing?!?" Tonks took a breath and Harry cut in.

"I have been in Pittsburgh then Reading, Pennsylvania. I told you in the letter why I left. Ginny has given me an idea of how much I have missed. Yes, this is my daughter. Her mother died in childbirth. We were not married. Natalie just turned four years old," Harry took a breath as Tonks sat back down. "Do you know how much you sounded like Molly Weasley?"

"I do not!" Tonks exclaimed indignantly, "We haven't seen or hear from you in seven years. Then suddenly you turn up with a daughter and nanny! What did you expect?" She took a deep breath, "O.K., now... explain." And so Harry explained.

"Wow... So...Wow," Tonks couldn't form a sentence, "That's like...wow...So you're moving back to Gryffindor Tower, you're staying in America, the cat's Natalie's mum, Miss Becky is really Remus' niece, and you & Ginny are married."

"No," said Harry blushing at the comment about Ginny and him, "We are moving back to England, Hogsmead probably. Until we find a house we are staying at Hogwarts. Ella, the cat, is named in memory of Natalie's mother, we were pretending that Nat was Remus' niece, and Ginny is the one who found me."

"O.K. I think I got it now," said Tonks, "So why are you in London?"

"We're here to visit Diagon Alley," answered Harry, standing up, "I think we have spent enough time talking right now." Ginny and Harry changed the color of their hair and Ginny hid Harry's scar with some magical cover up.

"Everyone ready? Let's get going then," said Harry. They all grabbed their things and Ella jumped onto Ginny's shoulder. Harry, holding his daughter's hand, led the way to the back courtyard. He took out his wand and taped the bricks.

"Welcome, Natalie, to Diagon Alley!"

End Chapter 6


	7. Diagon Alley

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7: Diagon Alley

_"Everyone ready? Let's get going then," said Harry. They all grabbed their things and Ella jumped onto Ginny's shoulder. Harry, holding his daughter's hand, led the way to the back courtyard. He took out his wand and tapped the bricks._

_"Welcome, Natalie, to Diagon Alley!"_

It was amazing. The sun was shining making it warm but not too hot. Being the day all the students came home, the Alley was not very crowded and the group had no trouble staying together on their way to Gringotts.

"Daddy? What does that sign say?" Natalie pointed to the plaque on the doors of Gringotts.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more that treasure there._

"It means that you'd be crazy to rob the place, and you better be ready to face the consequences if you try. The first time Hagrid brought me here he told me '_Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe—'cept maybe Hogwarts_'. Some people even say that there are dragons!" said Harry.

"Really? I want to see a dragon!" exclaimed the little girl excitedly.

"Some day I can introduce you to my brother Charlie and he can show you a dragon," said Ginny as the group made their way to one of the counters and a free goblin.

"Hello," said Harry politely, "I would like to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault, number 312. Here is the key. Do you guys need to visit your vault?" he asked Ginny, Remus, and Tonks.

"I just got some out the other day," answered Ginny.

"The Black vault, #309. It's right near your vault, Harry," said Tonks, "Here's the key."

"Right, looks like that's all in order," said the goblin, Griphook, looking at the keys, "But before you are taken down, I need you," pointing to Harry, "to fill out this form, since the last Potter went missing almost eight years ago, saying who you are and how you got this key. We have been having some security problems."

"Before I fill this out," said Harry taking a deep breath, "I need to know how much contact there is between Gringotts and the _Prophet_."

"We tell them if there is a break-in, failed or otherwise. We tell the Ministry if there are any suspicious withdrawals or deposits," explained the goblin, "Why?"

"Nothing bad," said Harry calmly, "It's just that as you said, the last Potter left almost eight years ago, I just don't want it widely known that he's not as 'missing' as most think, if you get my drift."

"I will keep it as quiet as I see fit, sir," answered Griphook smoothly, "Please fill out the form and Gambit will take you down. Gambit! Come over here!" Harry filled out the form and handed it back to the goblin. Griphook's eyes widened as he read. "Very well, Mr. Potter, this information will stay with Gringotts for the time being," said the goblin quietly as he finished reading, "Gambit will take you to the vaults now."

"Thank you." Gambit led the way to the carts. Natalie and Dawn loved the ride although the rest wouldn't have minded missing it; Ella spent most of the ride hidden in Ginny's robes. When they arrived at Harry's vault, he was surprised to see that his gold had apparently grown.

"Even though you weren't there to collect it," started Remus, "The ministry felt the need to compensate you for your 'troubles' and for the false imprisonment of Sirius. Most of the Order got something for their 'help in bringing about the Dark Lord's downfall'. Who ever wrote the letter telling us about the ceremony must have had a sense of humor. In fine print they added 'and Minister Fudge'. I suppose you remember the election that was supposed to happen that year? Even with all his 'I knew Harry would win all along, never doubted him, will be a great lose' speeches, Fudge was still crushed by Arthur, who is now the minister," Remus explained.

"You didn't tell me that," said Harry accusingly to Ginny as he got money out and filled his pouch.

"Sorry," shrugged Ginny, "Must have slipped my mind."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Severus is finally teaching DADA," said Remus.

"Those poor kids! How could Dumbledore do that?" exclaimed Harry in mock horror.

"I think he'll be going back to Potions next year," said Remus, as they went to the next vault, "He didn't seem to like it as much as he thought he would," joked Remus. "If you're not careful, Albus will have you teaching, especially now he knows you have experience."

"Oh no..." groaned Harry. The others laughed as they make their way back up. The group was almost out the front doors when...

"Sir! Sir! Wait!"

Harry and the rest turned to see the goblin from before running towards them.

"Yes?"

"You might not want to go out there, sir. A special edition of the Prophet just came out, your picture is on the front! There is a hoard of reporters out there asking everyone what they think," said Griphook in a rush, "I swear I haven't said anything! I haven't even processed your form!"

"It's alright, I believe you," sighed Harry, "Why am I not surprised? Do you have a copy of the paper?"

"Yes sir, right here."

Harry took one look at the paper and groaned, "Better read it to find out what they've said." The paper was only about a page long but it seemed to keep growing as more and more comments from people were magically added at the bottom.

**Has that 'Someday' come?**

_On October 31 almost eight years ago, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and disappeared. No one has seen or heard from Mr. Potter since then although his loyal girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, youngest and only daughter of Minister Weasley, has searched tirelessly for our missing hero._

_Yesterday, the last day of term, guests turned up at Hogwarts School. One was identified as Ginny Weasley by her eldest niece. The others were introduced by the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as "_ an old friend, just returned to England after nearly eight years_". The guests' names were given as Mr. Harry Evans, his daughter Natalie Evans, and their nanny Miss Becky. Through out the meal, Miss Weasley appeared to be sharing pictures of her family and close friends to 'Mr. Evans'. From what we have heard, the Evans have been living in Pennsylvania, USA but are now staying at Hogwarts until they get a house. We have tried to get a comment from the Headmaster but ancient enchantments on the school are preventing us from entering._

_The guests are currently not thought to be at Hogwarts, though. Students say that Miss Weasley, Miss Evans, Miss Becky, and formed DADA teacher Remus Lupin had the last two compartments of the Hogwarts express reserved for them and their pets. They were joined by Kelly Weasley, oldest child of Percy and Penelope Weasley._

_Some students at Hogwarts say that although last night they could not tell what Mr. Evans or his daughter looked like, this morning, they tell the _Prophet_, Mr. Evans apparently forgot his charm. We are told that he had messy black hair, bright green eyes, and, some claim, a scar on his forehead. He was almost immediately disillusioned and disappeared under the table to be joined shortly by his disillusioned daughter._

_Is 'Mr. Harry Evans' really long lost Mr. Harry Potter? Is four-year-old Natalie E. L. B. 'Evans' really Natalie E. L. B. Potter? If so, who is her mother? Some think long-time girlfriend Miss Ginerva Weasley. What has been happening in the last eight years?_

_Reporters are in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead wanting to know what you think._

_**Comments From Readers:**_

_Albus Dumbledore: unavailable  
Other Teachers: unavailable  
Minister Arthur Weasley: no comment  
Molly Weasley: unavailable  
Charlie & Linda Weasley: out of the country  
Bill & Fleur Weasley: out of the country  
Percy & Penelope Weasley: unavailable  
Fred & Angelina Weasley: no comment  
George & Alicia Weasley: no comment  
Ron Weasley: "Leave us the bloody hell alone!"  
Hermione (Granger) Weasley: unavailable (at Hogwarts)  
Ginny Weasley: location unknown  
Remus Lupin: unavailable  
Nymphadora Tonks Lupin: unavailable  
Neville & Luna Longbottom: unavailable  
Others: ..._

"The comments go on for two pages!" yelled Harry.

"And it's still growing," commented Remus.

"What are we going to do? There are no public fire places in Gringotts, we have to go out there some time," said Tonks.

"I guess I should probably go to the Burrow and see what's going on there," sighed Ginny.

"We'll come with you," said Harry, "How can we get there though?" There was quiet as the five adults thought. "Wait! Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes! Do they still have a shop here?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ginny excitedly, "Fred and George are probably barricaded in there right now but how do we get there unnoticed?"

"I have an idea," started Nana Becky...

End Chapter 7


	8. Reunion

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8: Reunion

Five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. L. (Remus and Tonks), exited Gringotts with their daughters Lillian (Natalie) and Narcissus (Dawn) as well as their lab (Harry), owl (Ginny), cat (Ella), and humming bird (Nana Becky). Ginny flew ahead with a note for Fred and George while Lupin walked a reluctant Harry on a leash and Tonks carried Ella and Nana Becky in a basket. Natalie and Dawn held hands and walked between their 'parents'.

"Sir! Madam! I'm Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet," said Rita as she came up to them with her recording quill, "Would you like to comment on the rumors of Harry Potter being back?"

"The only comment that we have is that we think the _Prophet_ has ruined Mr. Potter's life enough," answered Remus.

"Thank you sir," said Rita as she scribbled away, "What did you say your name was? And you ma'am?"

"That better be exactly what we see in the paper," warned Tonks, "And we're Mrs. Nymphadora and Mr. Remus L." The group walked past as Rita was muttering to her.

"Nymphadora and Remus L. wait," she looked at the names again, "Wait! Is that 'L' as in Lupin?" But they had already entered the store.

"Hello? Can we help you? If you're a reporter you better leave while you still can." The group tried to find where the voice, one of the twins, was coming from.

"Fred, stop scaring away the customers!"

"Ginny?" called Remus recognizing the second voice.

"Oh good! You made it," Ginny came out from the back followed by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. "I saw Rita Skeeter corned you as you came out. What did you say?"

"That doesn't matter," said Tonks as the two little girls, kitty, and humming bird went off to explore the store, "What matters is what is in the paper. Give me the paper and then we'll tell you what's going on."

"It's going to say almost exactly what you said. Those quills they're using record what you say and send it right to the paper," said Fred.

"That's why there's 'no comments' from all of us," added George.

"Now, what's going on?" asked Lee, "That is if I'm allowed to know." The four that did know looked down at Harry the lab. Harry had been fighting with his collar and leash but stopped when everyone looked at him. He looked at Lee closely, looked at the windows and door, and then nodded.

"Let's go to the back room or the Burrow. I'm guessing most of the family's there, right?" Ginny had picked up the hint about possible eves-droppers.

"Yeah, but the place is surrounded by reporters," answered Fred.

"Ruff Ruff!"

"What is it boy?" asked Remus as if Harry was a real dog. He got a disgruntled look from Harry who then started to pull on the leash. Remus let go and Harry took off into the store, everyone followed. Harry had an idea; all he had to do was get the message to everyone else.

"He's leading us to the Burrow model, is he telling us to go there?" Harry the dog turned around and nodded, then he jumped at Ginny's purse.

"Harry!" The purse fell open and all the pictures fell out. Harry picked up the pictures in his mouth and ran off.

"He's heading to the school supplies."

"That's it!" exclaimed Tonks as she tripped over lipstick from Ginny's purse, "He wants us to get the family and go back to Hogwarts!"

"But how can we get to Hogwarts?" asked George, "The place has been locked up to keep the reporters away."

"The portkey!" exclaimed Remus, "Let's get to the Burrow and we can tell you what we mean." Lee led the way to the fireplace and everyone got powder. Fred went first, followed by Lee, then Remus and Dawn. Next came Tonks, the cat, and humming bird. Fifth to go was George and Harry the lab. And last but not least, Ginny brought Natalie.

**Thump! **

"Fred what are you doing here?" asked Angelina as her husband came out of the fireplace.

**Thud!**

"Hello Lee, something wrong at the store?" said Percy as he walked into the room.

**Flump!**

"Remus! Dawn! We didn't see you at the platform. Where's Tonks?" exclaimed Penny.

**Bump!**

"Oh here she is. Whose pets?" continued Penny.

**Thu-clunk!**

"George! We are not keeping a dog!" cried Molly.

**Thu-Thump!**

"Ginny! I thought...Who's this?" inquired Arthur walking into the kitchen.

"What're all of you doing here?" said Charlie.

"What's going on?" asked Bill following his brother into the room.

"Woof!"

"Everyone be quite!" yelled Ginny, "Remus, stay with Fido and get the portkey. Everyone else go to the living room. We all need to be together. We're going to Hogwarts. There won't be eves-droppers there. Nothing is wrong, except for all the reporters; so calm down." Everyone but Remus and Harry moved into the living room as Mrs. Weasley went to find all the grandchildren.

"Quick Harry," whispered Remus. Harry transformed.

"I hope this is big enough," he said as he pulled the napkin out of his pocket and turned into a dog again.

"It will be," muttered Remus as they made their way to the living room, "Albus knows everything." Harry bark-laughed as they entered the living room.

"OK," said Remus as he opened up the napkin, "This is a portkey to Hogwarts. Becky, you might want to change back." The tiny green humming bird lifted her self off the handle of the basket and transformed. "Everyone this is Nana Becky. Ginny, you take Natalie, Becky you'll take Ella, Tonks can take Dawn, I'll take this mutt," said Remus as Harry gave him another dirty look, causing Remus to smile. "Everyone else, grab a kid, youngest to oldest. It's ok if you don't have someone." Remus bent and picked up Harry.

"Alright everyone, grab part of the napkin," said Ginny, she was holding Natalie in one arm and grabbed the napkin in the other, "Everyone ready? Could someone tap the napkin and say 'Hogwarts'?"

"'Ogwarts!" exclaimed Fleur. She was pregnant and not holding anyone so she had a free hand to hold her wand in. Natalie, like everyone else, felt a pull behind her bellybutton and her feet leave the floor...

**Thump! Flump! **

"Oww!"

"Eeck!"

"Woof!"

"Meow!"

"Waa!"

"Get off!"

"Ahh!"

"Oh good! I was expecting you."

Everyone untangled themselves and got up. Looking around, they noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting in front of them at the head table.

"I didn't think my office would be big enough so I set the portkey to bring you here," the Headmaster gestured around the Great Hall. "And after reading that lovely article," he chuckled as everyone glared, "I decided to invite the Longbottoms over, they should be here any minute now..."

**Pop!**

"Here they are now!"

"Professor Dumbledore! What's going on?" asked an older, muscular, more mature Neville than the one Harry remembered, "Fawkes just arrived with a portkey and we came as soon as we could. Is something wrong?" Behind him stood his wife, Luna, their daughter Luann, and his parents.

"Could everyone please sit down at the table? Ginny, Becky, if you, Natalie, Ella, and that adorable lab could please come with me to the side chamber for a moment?" Ginny, Nana Becky, Natalie, Ella, and Harry followed Dumbledore as everyone else sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Two minutes later the six came out and sat down with the rest. Ella sat on the table between Natalie and Ginny while Harry got a seat next to his daughter.

"Ginny, if you could please start."

"I guess," mumbled Ginny, "As most as you know, I have been traveling all over Pennsylvania for the last eight years looking for Harry. I will assume that you have all read the Prophet today?" everyone nodded, "Well..."

"It's true." Everyone had been watching Ginny so closely that no one noticed Harry reappear in his usual form. Fleur pasted out and Nana Becky ran to find Madam Pomfrey; Luna looked slightly less dreamy than normal; Frank and Alice Longbottom looked like they were seeing a ghost (well not literally since they saw ghosts all the time but you know what I mean); Kelly, Missy, Orlando, and Charlean, who were old enough to recognize Harry, gasped (Kelly because she didn't know he was an animagus), they quickly told their cousins who he was and there was more gasping. In short, most of the room was in varying degrees of shock and surprise.

"H...Ha...Harry dear? Is that you?" sputtered Mrs. Weasley.

"It's me." There was a thud as Molly joined Fleur on the floor. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, who had been waiting for Lee at the Burrow, jumped up with a shriek and gave Harry a hug.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter," all the Weasley boys looked suspiciously between Harry and Ginny, "Our cat Ella, and our nanny Nana Becky." Nana Becky had just walked in with Madam Pomfrey and started tending to Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. "Natalie's mother, Erin, died when Nat was born. We weren't married. She was born in America then moved to England and got married. Her husband, Daniel Radcliff, was killed by some of ol' Tom's 'friends'. After that she moved back to PA."

"One day Erin walked into a bar and met me. We got drunk and the following May, Natalie was born. Erin was a muggle-born witch and a good writer. We moved to her hometown and bought a house. We became good friends; that was all. Ella is named in honor of Erin. Erin had an animagus form that looked like this," Harry gestured to Ella, "E. L. L. A. were Erin's initials. Ginny, you wanna pick it up?"

"About a year ago, I found Harry's house in Pittsburgh. No one was home. A neighbor told me that they had moved East, to her hometown, something that started with an 'R'," said Ginny, "By May 12 this year, I was in the last city that started with an R in the Eastern part of the state. I found the birth certificate for Nat and the obituary for Erin in the local paper's archives. The next day I fount out that Harry was a principal and observed the celebrating of Natalie's fourth Birthday." Ginny looked over at Harry.

"I had a normal day at work on the 14th, until my secretary told me I had a visitor named 'Kelly Clearwater'. It was Ginny. She came home with me. We spent the night talking and catching up."

" 'Catching up' how?" questioned Ron going into over protective brother mode.

"Talking and finding out what had been going on with each other," amended Harry, "Ginny returned to England, came back to get us yesterday, and, well, I think you know the rest!" concluded Harry. The hall was quiet, as it had been throughout the story. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had been revived and were sitting with their husbands, both looked a little pale but that wasn't unusual for Fleur.

"So what now?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We're staying at Hogwarts until I buy or build a house," answered Harry.

"So this morning I took the train with the students like planned but I had some extra companions," said Remus, "We all went to visit Diagon Alley. At Gringotts, Harry had to fill out a security form since he's been missing. When we came back up from the vaults, the goblin showed as the article."

"Rita Skeeter then got a lovely comment from Mr. & Mrs. L., who were shopping with their two daughters, and pets, they had sent their owl on ahead to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," explained Tonks, "We picked up the Weasleys at the Burrow and portkeyed here."

"Any questions?" asked Professor Dumbledore. There was silence as everyone digested the information.

"That was a good comment," commented Frank, "I'm glad I have finally gotten to meet you, Harry. I was a little older than your parents but I got to know them very well in the Order. I know they would be proud of everything you've done."

"I agree," said Alice, "Lily and I were in the same year at school; we were good friends. I'm sure you've heard it before but you look just like your father but with Lily's eyes. And your daughter looks just like you although the eyes are a slightly different shade."

"Harry, it's wonderful to have you back," started Arthur, "but we still have a problem. The press."

"I have a feeling that the children are going to be very board with this topic," interrupted Nana Becky, "Is there somewhere I could take them that would be more interesting?"

"That is a terrific idea," said Dumbledore brightly, "Let me call Dobby and Winky to help you. It's a beautiful day out, I would suggest you take the children outside to play. I believe Hagrid has a new puppy since Fang past away." There were two pops as Dobby and Winky appeared. "Ah Dobby, Winky, I was hoping tha..."

"Harry Potter, Sir! You is back! I is so happy to see you!" The little house-elf chattered excitedly and grabbed Harry around the knees in a hug.

"It's good to see you to, Dobby, and you Winky," Harry smiled at the house-elves, "I'd like you to meet my daughter Natalie, our nanny Miss Becky, and our cat Ella."

"We were wondering if you would help me watch the children," said Nana Becky politely.

"Of course, Miss Becky," piped up Winky with a curtsy, "We is proud to serve any friend of Hogwarts."

"Thank you Winky," said the aged Headmaster. Nana Becky, Winky, Dobby, and Moochy, another elf asked to help, took all but the four babies out to play. "Now, the press."

End Chapter 8


	9. The Press

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9: The Press

Professor Dumbledore had been right. It was just as lovely at Hogwarts as it had been in Diagon Alley. Winky was helping Luann learn to walk; Moochy was keeping track of Andrea and Andrew; Dobby, Nana Becky, and Hagrid were watching all the other children, Ella, and Talon, Hagrid's puppy, play hide and seek.

"Found you! You have to count now!" As Virginia covered her eyes and counted, Nat, Dawn, Christen, Michele, and Brian hid behind the greenhouses.

"She'll never find us here," giggled Christen to the others as she flicked at a beetle, she was the oldest out of the four girls.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

"Merow hisck!"

"What's wrong Ella?" asked Natalie as her cat hissed again.

"Who are you hiding from?" The five children turned around. Standing in front of them was Rita Skeeter. She was clutching her crocodile skin handbag with her emerald green talons. Her comments quill and parchment were floating in front of her waiting to record what they said.

"We're hiding from our cousin."

"Chrissie!" hissed Nat, Dawn, and Michele as Brain stepped forward, as if protecting the girls.

"You're Rita Skeeter. You're not allowed to be here. My godfather banneded you," said Brain bravely as Talon growled. No one noticed Ella sneaking away.

"You must be Brain," said Rita kindly, "You look part veela, Michele right? Red hair, defiantly a Weasley, quite a tan, from Romania, Christen maybe? And you two I recognize from before. Brown hair, you'd be the werewolf's daughter, Dawn isn't it?" she turned to Natalie, "Which means that you're Natalie."

"Why does it matter to you? Go away!" yelled Brain. He tried to get the girls further behind him but Dawn pushed him out of the way. She was bright red.

"Don't You EVER TALK ABOUT MY **DADDY THAT WAY**! You...You...Groooooow!" Dawn had leapt at Rita, transforming into a wolf pup in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rita ran as fast as she could toward the front gate with the wolf pup in hot pursuit.

"Natalie!"

"Michele!"

"Christen!"

"Daawwn...!"

"Brian!"

_"Now, the Press."_

"I really didn't want Natalie to have to deal with all the fame that I had to deal with. And I was seven years older!" exclaimed Harry.

"I'm afraid that this will not just go away," sighed Arthur, "We can't stay hidden here forever. As soon as we go back to work, we'll be jumped on like a cat on a mouse!"

"They can only print 'no comment' and 'unavailable' for so long before they start making things up and that could cause a lot of trouble," commented Hermione.

"Don't ve all know zat! You got ze 'ole page for ze tournament. Ze rest of uz got squeezed in at ze bottom. Cedric didn't ezen get mentioned," reminded Fleur shaking her finger at Harry with a smile.

"Hate to tell you..." started Fred.

"But there's no avoiding..." continued George.

"The press..."

"Especially..."

"When you're..."

"The Boy-Who-lived..."

"Godson of ex-mass-murderer..."

"Wizarding World Hero..."

"Missing for eight years..."

"And all around good guy, Harry Potter!" finished both twins.

"I think you missed a few boys," smiled Ginny, "You forgot father, adopted brother, and huge hunk!"

"She's right," laughed Hermione, "At least about him being a father and brother."

"I'm not all that," mumbled Harry going red, "And that's not a lot of help."

"You have to 'come back' sometime," sighed Remus, "I suggest you tell them an extremely edited summary then go on vacation while your house in being built."

"I guess I could go for that," said Harry grudgingly, "But where would we go?"

"If it's OK with them, you could go back to Romania with Charlie and Linda. Then Nat could see a dragon."

"That sounds like a good idea, if it's OK with you," Harry directed the last part at the possible hosts.

"Sure," replied Charlie.

"Anyone else want to come?" asked Linda.

"I'll come if that's OK," said Ginny, "I don't want to be around when the press break in here."

"We haven't gone anywhere for a while," mussed Tonks, "and Natalie and Dawn are becoming good friends. If there's enough room we'll come."

"Of course, we have plenty of room," said Charlie. Everyone else declined the invitation; Percy said his kids were looking forward to being home for a while.

"OK," said Harry, "but how do we get the truth out?"

"Well you could go to Hogsmead and give a comment," started Professor Dumbledore, "Or..."

"Meeeeooooowww!"

"Ella?" questioned Harry, jumping to his feet, "What's wrong?"

"Meow!" Ella was running around; she'd go out, turn around, meow, and come back.

"Come on!" yelled Harry running after the little cat. The others followed, Ginny right behind Harry. Everything appeared normal at first, until Harry noticed that there were five children missing.

"Go away!"

Harry and Ginny were sprinting toward the shout. The group outside looked up at the yelling and watched everyone from inside run across the grounds.

"...EVER TALK ABOUT MY **DADDY THAT WAY!** You...You...Groooooow!"

"Dawn!" shouted Remus and Tonks.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rita Skeeter came running out from behind the greenhouses followed by a little wolf pup.

"Natalie!" cried Harry scooping up his daughter. Ginny wrapped her arms around them both in a hug; Ella jumped onto her shoulder.

"Daddy!"

"Michele!" Bill grabbed his daughter up and carried her over to Fleur who had been moving more slowly.

"Christen!" yelled Charlie picking his youngest up in a hug.

"Daawwn...!" moaned Remus, as Dawn the wolf pup trotted toward him with Rita's handbag in her mouth.

"Brain!" exclaimed Penelope.

"What happened?" inquired the old Headmaster. There was a faint aura of power around him.

"We were hiding from Mini Ginny when Rita Skeeter came up on us. I told her to go 'way but she wouldn't listen!" explained Brian in a rush, "She knew who we were and called Dawn," he lowered his voice, "the _werewolf's daughter_. Dawn got mad and yelled at her then chased her away."

"But how did Rita get on the grounds?" asked Mrs. Weasley as everyone made their way up the lawn to where Nana Becky stood with the house-elves and other children.

"Is everyone alright?" questioned the nanny.

"Everyone is fine, now," said Harry, "but we still have a problem. How did a reporter, one who has been banned since my 4th year, get onto the grounds without anyone seeing her?"

"Wait!" exclaimed Hermione, "Did any of you see a big beetle before Rita appeared?"

"I did!" said Michele brightly, "It was a big green one. It was in Natalie's hair."

"I knew it! Remember what I showed you at the end of our fourth year?" Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. Ron looked as lost as usual but Harry's eyes widened.

"Professor," said Harry addressing the Headmaster, "I would advise you to put the strongest beetle repelling charm there is up around the grounds as soon as you can. Make it so that no beetle can get on the ground by any way short of apparating."

"You can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds, Harry." Everyone turned to look at Ron. "What?"

"That's the point Ron," said Harry stunned, "How'd you remember that?"

"Hermione once locked me in a room for a whole day with nothing to do but read 'Hogwarts: A History'," explained Ron, "It wasn't as bad as I always thought it was."

"I guess I should go down to Hogsmead and sort this all out," sighed Harry putting Natalie down.

"I'll come with you," volunteered Ginny.

"Can I come too?" questioned Natalie, "I want to see Hogsmead."

"Not today, honey," said Nana Becky lifting Natalie up, "Daddy and Ginny can transform and hide if they need to. You can go some other day."

"OK, bye Ginny, bye daddy, be careful," called Nat as Harry and Ginny headed off to Hogsmead.

"Rita! Get your beetle-y little butt over here right now!" yelled Ginny as she walked into the Three Broomsticks followed by a laughing and invisible Harry.

"You don't need to shout," said Rita angrily as she made her way over, "Oh! Miss Weasley! You're back! Can you tell us if the rumors are true?" Rita was watching Ginny so closely that she didn't notice the pub go quiet as Harry reappeared.

"I'm sorry," said Ginny pretending to be sympathetic. "I can't..."

"But I can."

Rita spun around so quickly that it looked like she got whiplash.

"Harry! You're BACK," exclaimed Rita, "Where have you been? What's been happening? Do you really have a daughter? Is it true that Miss Weasley is her mother?"

"No," said Harry firmly, "I have been living in Pennsylvania. For the last four years I have been living with my daughter and our nanny in Reading where Erin, Natalie's mother, was born. Last month Ginny found me and convinced us to come back to England."

"What happened to Erin? Where you married? Where..."

"Miss Skeeter," interrupted Madam Rosmerta firmly as she made her way toward the group by the door. "I would appreciate it if you would leave now. You have disturbed my customers enough. Good day." Rosmerta pointed to the door, which magically opened. Rita reluctantly walked out and Madam Rosmerta turned to Harry and Ginny. "It's good to see you again. I suppose it's not for the same reason as the last time I saw you. Can I get you something to drink? or eat? It's almost dinnertime."

"Could we have two bottles of butterbeer to go?" asked Harry.

"Hot or Cold?"

"Warm please." Madam Rosmerta walked back to the bar and got their drinks.

"Here you go."

"Thank you ma'am. Um...Is there a way for us to leave that isn't being guarded by Rita Skeeter?" asked Ginny as Harry put the two bottles of butterbeer in his extra large robe pockets.

"I'm 'fraid that's the only door but there's a big panel loose in the back room that your father and his friends used to use," replied Rosmerta thoughtfully.

"Do you know where it goes?" questioned Harry.

"I'm not sure, but they once mentioned a mirror."

"Darn, that one's caved in," remembered Harry, "Is there a way to get to Honeydukes or the Shrieking Shack?"

"Try flooing," suggested Rosmerta as she lead them to the back room with a fireplace, "I wouldn't go to Honeydukes though. The owners are on vacation. And I don't know why you'd want to go to the Shack, haunted that place is, but I know that it's connected to the network. This is my daughter Rosemary by the way." Madam Rosmerta handed Harry the floo powder.

"Thanks Rosmerta, nice to meet you Rosemary. The Shrieking Shack!" cried Ginny as she jumped in to the fire.

"So, did you ever get to ask her?" inquired Rosmerta.

"No," said Harry, blushing, "Shrieking Shack!"

"Those two are almost as bad as Ron and Hermione," commented Rosemary.

"I completely agree," chuckled the bartender returning to her work.

End Chapter 9


	10. Oops, We forgot the Misteltoe

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 10: Oops, we forgot the Mistletoe

**Thump!**

"aha cough cough"

"Here let me help you up," said Ginny offering Harry her hand.

"This place looks just like I remember," said Harry as he looked around.

"A little dustier," commented Ginny sitting down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Harry and Ginny had redone the inside of the old Shack in his 6th year. At first it was just a place to hang out while Ron and Hermione were otherwise 'occupied'. Once they started dating...let's just say its uses changed a little.

"I don't want to go back up yet," complained Harry plopping down beside her.

"We don't have to go yet. No one can find us here and I don't think that anyone at Hogwarts will mind if we stay here a little longer," said Ginny as she smuggled close to him.

"Probably not," yawned Harry putting his arm around her shoulder and resting his head on top of her's. They sat in silence just staring into the fire Harry had built. Harry, who had been quite tired, was just starting to dose off when Ginny spoke.

"Harry? Did you love Erin?" Harry lifted his head and looked down at Ginny, she was looking at her hands in her lap.

"Yes," answered Harry slowly.

"Oh."

"But I wasn't 'in love', and neither was she. Her husband, Daniel, is the one she loved that way, not me; I've always loved someone else." Ginny looked up at him and saw something hanging from the ceiling above his head. She started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Look up." Harry looked where Ginny was pointing. He didn't know what was so funny, all he saw was a group of old dried leaves and formerly white berries tried with a faded red ribbon.

"Mistletoe."

"Looks like we remembered to forget to take it down," giggled Ginny.

"Guess we'll just have to pay for our forgetfulness," whispered Harry with a sparkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Ginny sobered slightly and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I mean this," whispered Harry even more quietly, gently placing his hand on her check. Harry slowly leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, and captured Ginny's slightly opened lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back just as gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment they pulled apart, reluctantly.

"So," whispered Ginny breathlessly, "Who is your someone?"

"You," replied Harry just as softly. He once again leaned forward. Ginny met him half way and took charge this time, slowly running her tough along his bottom lip. As the kiss deepened, Ginny slowly pushed Harry back onto the couch and removed his glasses. Harry and Ginny continued to kiss only breaking apart to breathe when absolutely necessary. The sun set but neither noticed. After snogging for some time, the two finally fell asleep on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms.

It was quite warm as Ginny slowly regained conciseness and her bed seemed more comfortable than usual. She tried to snuggle down further and felt a pair of strong arms tighten around her. Ginny's eyes snapped open. All she could see was an ear and messy black hair. Ginny suddenly remembered where she was. _Oh well_, thought Ginny with a small smile as she snuggled back down.

There was a bright light shining in Harry's eyes, _I must not have closed the curtains_' Harry tried to sit up but found that there was something on top of him. _Must be Nat or Ella_, he thought, but it was too heavy and big. Harry opened his eyes and saw red. _Ginny!_ he remembered. A million 'what if' s ran through his head as he thought about what had happened the night before; nothing really, but what would her family think? And Natalie? Harry was just getting all worked up when Ginny stirred. He tensed up, wondering what her reaction would be. Ginny lifted her head and looked at him sleepily.

" 'Morning," yawned Ginny. She noticed the look on Harry's face, a mix of worry and joy. "Something wrong?"

When Harry realized that Ginny wasn't about to jump up and/or slap him, he brought his hand up to play with her hair. "Not any more." Harry gently pulled Ginny's face toward his and once again caught her lips with his. They kissed for a while until Ginny's brain was able to form a coherent thought about something other than Harry's lips.

"Harry..." said Ginny gently pulling back a little.

"Hum?" Harry looked up at her, stroking her long red hair with one hand.

"We have to go." Ginny slowly sat up, taking Harry with her.

"What?" asked Harry trying to understand what she meant.

"We have to go back to the castle. Everyone is going to be worried. They're going to think Rita kidnapped us," chuckled Ginny getting off the couch and pulling Harry with her.

"I guess you're right," sighed Harry grabbing her hand and leading her to the trapdoor. They walked through the tunnel, Harry transformed and Ginny lifted him up to freeze the willow, and then flew, as an owl, up after him. Ginny the owl raced Harry the lab to the front doors.

"I win!" laughed Ginny as they returned to their normal forms and pushed the doors open.

"Only because you can fly," grumbled Harry. Holding hands, the two crossed the Entrance Hall and listened for any noise from the Great Hall. Hearing none, they shared one last kiss and push the doors open.

"Daddy! Ginny!"

Harry and Ginny fell over as Natalie ran into them. "You're back! What happened? You were gone all night. I was sooo worried! I thought you'd been stolden! We were looking everywhere! The pretty lady at the 'Broomsticks told us you'd left but you weren't back! Where were you?"

"Yes please, tell us what happened," said Nana Becky with a smile, "You both seem fine and well rested," she commented, coming to stand in front of the two guilt adults.

"We ah..." started Ginny with an awkward glance at Harry.

"We went to see a movie, in London," explained Harry quickly; "We spent the night at my old flat."

"Really?" questioned Mrs. Weasley coming to stand with Nana Becky, "What movie did you see?"

"Ah..._National Treasure_," answered Harry remembering a preview he had seen. "It was really good."

"Oh?" inquired Hermione. She had seen a preview for that movie and didn't think it was out yet. "What was it about?"

"This guy who's looking for this old treasure. He has to steel the Declaration of Independence. He of course finds the treasure and the bad guy gets arrested."

"Where was the treasure?" questioned Hermione.

"We can't tell," said Ginny, "That would give the story away."

"Of course it would, how silly of us," chuckled Molly sarcastically.

"Now, what were you really doing?" asked Nana Becky sternly, "And what's with the holding hands?" Harry and Ginny quickly released hands.

"Don't lie," said Professor Dumbledore one of the few males who was able to follow what was happening and knew what was coming, "We'll know if you do." Harry and Ginny shared a guilty look and decided they better tell the truth.

"We flooed to the Shrieking Shack from the Three Broomsticks. We decided to just stay there and talk. I happened to look up at the ceiling and noticed...ah...Dobby! Winky! Moochy!" exclaimed Ginny noticing the house-elves for the first time, "How about you take the kids on a tour of the castle?"

"Of course Miss Ginny," said Dobby brightly, "I's getting some other elves to watch the littlest ones." He disappeared with a pop and reappeared a few seconds later with three more elves. "These is Hinky, Pinky, and Joe. Joe and Moochy will take the littlest to Gryffindor Tower. And the rest of us will give a tour."

"Thanks Dobby," said Harry knowing that it was a good idea.

"I want to stay with you daddy," complained Natalie climbing into Harry's lap and grabbing his arm.

"This won't be as much fun as the tour," Ginny said trying to convince the little girl.

"I don't care," Natalie could be very stubborn sometimes. "I'm staying."

"Alright," sighed Harry as Dobby and the other elves left with the kids.

"OK so um..." Ginny glanced at Natalie then at Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders and she continued. "Harry and I were sitting on the couch. I looked up and saw that we had forgotten to take down the mistletoe." Ginny blushed Weasley red.

"Well, we had to pay for our mistake..." Harry blushed as well.

"Anyway, we ended up falling asleep," explained Ginny trying to avoid any awkward pauses, "We woke up this morning and came here."

"That better be all that happened," muttered Ron darkly as the other Weasley boys nodded.

"What happened with the mistletoe?" inquired Natalie curiously.

"Remember that Christmas song you like?" asked Harry looking down at his daughter.

"The one about Grandma or about my teeth?" asked Natalie brightly.

"The one about mommy and Santa Clause."

"Oh yeah! I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night," sang the little girl cheerfully. She turned and looked at Ginny, "Does this mean you're going to be my new mommy? 'Cause I would like that."

"No. Not now at least," said Ginny with a small smile and another blush. She heard several people give a disappointed sigh and at least one 'good' shortly followed by an 'Oww!' as Hermione kicked her husband under the table.

"But you kissed," persisted Natalie, "You have to get married now."

"What about your mommy and me?" inquired Harry gently, "We didn't get married."

"Of course not," sighed Nat exasperatedly with an attempted at rolling her eyes, "Mommy was already married, she couldn't get married again."

"Duh Harry," smiled Hermione as Ron rubbed his shin.

"So anyway," said Harry quickly, "Natalie, how would you like to meet a dragon?"

"Really? When? Can I meet Norbert?" asked the four year old.

"I think I can introduce you to Norbert," answered Charlie, "I can probably even show you Hanna, the horntail your daddy fought."

"You aren't taking my daughter anywhere near that dragon!" exclaimed Harry protectively, "She was vicious!"

"Only because you were after her eggs," explained Charlie whit a shrug, "Hanna doesn't have any eggs now so she'll be fine."

"When?"

"Go with your daddy and pack your things," said Linda kindly, "We'll leave after lunch if that's alright with everyone?"

"Sure."

"Fine by me."

"We'll be ready."

End Chapter 10

A/N: 'National Treasure' wasn't out in June, that's the point


	11. Potter Manor

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 11: Potter Manor

**June 15, 2004**  
**Romania  
Charlie & Linda Weasley's House**

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hi! How are you? We're all doing well here. Charlie took everyone to meet 'Hanna the Horntail' today; I had to stay home because dragons apparently have very good memories. Ginny said she wasn't as bad as before. Natalie loved it. She, Christen, and Dawn have become great friends. Natalie keeps asking when Ginny and I are going to get married. I made the mistake of reading the article Rita wrote aloud at the table and she has been even more persistent since then. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Rita actually did a good job of getting the facts straight._

_I was wondering if you could find me some land and have someone start to build a house. I'm sending the plans along with this. Natalie helped with the bedroom set up. She says the two bedrooms attached to the master bedroom are for her and Ginny, but later for her and a sister or brother. She is insisting that she wants a brother or sister. I'm not even married!_

_Anyway, if you could please do that for me I would appreciate it. Everyone can decorate the guest room reserved for them. Oh and there has to be a big yard, Natalie wants a pool._

_We'll be back by my birthday if Molly is wondering. I have to go now._

_Harry Potter_

_DeAR NANA BeCKy,_

_I Am RiTiNg This 2 pRACTise my leTTeRs. Do u No weN DADDy AND GiNNy will b mARyeD? I liKe heR VeRy muCh. I wANT 2 Do som ThiNg AbouT Them, AND I NeD youR help. Do u hAVe ANy iDeAs?_

_CAN u help me geT A BiRThDAy pReseNT fouR DADDy som Time?_

_LoVe,_

_NATAlie_

_Dear Nat,_

_I'll take you to the magical Alley around here to get a gift for your daddy in a couple of days._

_I agree, I think your Daddy and Ginny should be together. I really shouldn't be plotting against my employer but since you brought it up...I think I know what we can do. I have to think about it a little more and talk to some people but I will tell you my idea soon._

_Love,_

_Nana Becky_

**6:00 pm-ish  
July 31, 2004  
Potter Manor **(_Just outside Hogsmead)_

"Wow...This place is huge!" yelled Natalie before listening to the echo. "Where's my room?"

"Upstairs," replied Harry looking around.

"Let's look around upstairs first. I want to see how everyone decorated their guest room," said Nana Becky with a sideways glance at Ginny.

"Good idea," agreed Harry following his daughter up the vast marble staircase to the second flood.

"I'll be up in a minute," called Ginny as Nana Becky made her way up the stairs, "I need to use the floo."

"Don't take too long, you won't believe what your room looks like!"

"I'm sure," chuckled Ginny making her way down the hall by the stairs to the Great Room. She needed to tell everyone that they were back and knew there was a fireplace and floo powder in there.

"I love this!" exclaimed Natalie running through Harry's room to get from her's to Ginny's. On the right side of the second floor were (front to back) Ginny, Harry, and Natalie's rooms, with a bathroom and closet between Harry's and the other two. In the bathroom that Harry shared with Ginny was a Jacuzzi tub. There was also a fireplace in each room; the one in Harry's was connected to the floo network. A balcony stretched along the outside wall with a door from each room.

On the left side of the front staircase were the guestrooms reserved for and decorated by the 'adults': Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Remus and Tonks. Nana Becky's room was at the back and had its own bathroom and closet. There were two halls connecting one side to the other. The one along the front wall had a bathroom and fireplace (connected to the floo). The other one was at the top of the stairs looking over the Great Room. On either side of this 'hole in the floor' for the Great Room was a staircase leading up to the third floor.

On the third floor there was a hall across the back, over looking the Great Room, which extended out to be a balcony over looking the back yard and garden. Like the second floor, there was a hall way and fireplace along the front. This floor had four bedrooms on either side for all the 'kids' and their spouses, including Luna and Neville, plus an extra. In the center, above the entrance hall, were four more bedrooms and bathrooms. These rooms could be opened to make one big room for all the 'grandkids' to share or closed if anyone else was staying over. Each room had been decorated by the people whom it was for and had a plaque on the door.

"Let's go look around down-stair now," suggested Nana Becky.

"Alright," agreed Harry as Natalie and Ella ran down the stairs. "I have to floo everyone and tell them we're home anyway." They met Ginny on the grand staircase and started to look around. On the left side of the main level was the dinning room, kitchen, and house-elves' quarters (several elves from Hogwarts had volunteers to move). There was a small hallway on either side of the staircase as well as a bathroom.

To the right of the entrance hall was the library, which lead into Harry's office and the living room. Extending from the house along the right wall, under Harry, Natalie, and Ginny's balcony, was a two-car garage that was also a (quidditch) broom storage room. In the far back corner of the house was another bathroom and a mess area where dirty kids could come in. The living room was more like a parlor and could be opened up to the Great Room. Harry opened the smaller door in the wall and walked into the largest room of the house. He reached for the light switch but...

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!**"

Harry jumped about a foot into the air as the lights turned on and all the Weasleys, Lupins, Longbottoms, several Professors from Hogwarts, Madam Rosmerta and Rosemary, Lee and Katie, Dobby, Winky, Moochy, Hinky, Pinky, and Joe jumped out. There were streamers and balloons everywhere; confetti was magically falling from the ceiling. There were tables with food and drinks set up all around the room; the doors leading to the porch were open and the fireplace was filled with presents.

The party went on for hours. Around 9 o'clock the professors and Madam Rosmerta said good night and left; Rosemary was staying with Kelly. The Grandparents (Molly, Arthur, Frank, and Alice) and the elves took the 'grandchildren' (anyone who hadn't graduated from Hogwarts yet) upstairs to watch a movie and go to bed. The others stayed downstairs and continued to party. By 11-ish most were becoming a little bit tipsy and had started to play a cross between spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven.

The rules had been changed slightly since most of the group was married, or closely related to each other. The only time the two people had to kiss on the lips was if both were single or married to each other. If a couple was paired up two or more times, they were locked in the closet for seven minutes. There were only three single people in the room, one of whom was not playing. So far Harry had ended up kissing Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny. He spun the bottle and, unnoticed by anyone, Nana Becky (who had stayed up to 'chaperon') waved her wand. The bottle stopped; it was pointing at Ginny.

"That's the second time, into the closet with you, at least seven minutes," smiled Nana Becky opening the door to the 'closet'. Well, it was really the mess area by the garage. The group was sitting in the living room so the noise wouldn't carry up to the children. Had the hour not been so late and the drinks not as heavy, the Weasley boys might have objected to their 'baby' sister being locked in a closet with Harry for seven minutes.

"Remember," called Nana Becky as Harry and Ginny slowly made their way to the closet, "You must at least kiss, we'll know if you don't!" It was very dark once the door was closed; the only light was coming from a lava-lamp in the corner. Harry could just see Ginny standing next to him.

"Well," sighed Harry turning to her, "We might as well get this over with."

"Don't sound so disappointed Mr. Potter."

"I'm not." Harry reached his hand up, gently playing with Ginny's hair. His other hand slowly wandered to her waist. Harry slowly moved his hand from Ginny's hair to her cheek as he met her eyes. He leaned forward; Ginny met him half way as their eyes fluttered shut. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as his hand started rubbing her back. Lips still locked together, the two fell back onto the sofa that someone (coughNana Beckycoughcough) had put in the room. Harry and Ginny broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes; both saw much love and longing.

"We might as well do this right, you know," smiled Ginny.

"I couldn't agree more," Harry agreed as he pulled her back towards him. This time the kiss was longer and deeper as both realized just how much they had missed the other.

"It's been ten minutes," said Ron worriedly, "Don't you think we should check on them?" Everyone nodded in agreement especially his brothers who, like Ron, had finally realized what was going on.

"Harry? Ginny?" called Hermione knocking on the door, "You can come out any time." Nothing happened, there was no reply.

"OK, we're coming in," called Ron turning the handle and opening the door. The closet was flooded with light and everyone gasped.

****Harry thought he heard somebody from the other room saying something, but he wasn't sure. He was lying on top of Ginny now with his hand under her shirt rubbing the lower part of her back. Ginny was running her hands through his hair and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

The room was suddenly filled with light. The two on the couch broke apart just in time to have Ron punch Harry in the nose.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing Harry? That's my sister!" yelled Ron pulling Harry up by his hair as the other Weasley boys cracked their knuckles and glared at Harry.

"I..." started Harry gingerly touching his nose. Ginny suddenly pulled him into another kiss despite their audience. A minute later Harry realized why as he felt his hair rustle from Ron taking another swing at him.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione grabbing her husband. "That's enough! All of you! Ginny is not a baby anymore! She knows how to take care of herself!"

"I think it's time for bed," interrupted Nana Becky. Everyone but the two still on the couch and Nana Becky went up to their room. Ron sent one last glare at the pair before Hermione pulled him out. Harry and Ginny slowly sat up glancing cautiously at the nanny still standing by the door. "Come on you two lovebirds, bedtime," said Nana Becky with a smile. The two followed her up the stairs, still very embarrassed. "Oh and Ginny?" she added, "Ella found some catnip and destroyed your room. Everywhere else is full, you'll have to share with Harry."

"What about Natalie's room?" questioned Ginny, her eyes going wide.

"Ella got in there too, plus Nat keeps coming down to get stuff," answered Nana Becky off handedly as she turned toward her room, "Good-night."

"We might as well get ready," sighed Harry glancing at his watch as they headed to their rooms, "It's...3 o'clock in the morning!"

"I'll get changed then be over, I guess," said Ginny trying to ignore the fact that she was looking forward to sharing a bed with Harry again.

"You decent?" called Ginny through the door from the bathroom to Harry's room. She had on a loose tank top and shorts.

"Yeah, you can come in." Ginny opened the door and walked in. Harry had healed his nose and was pointing his wand at the door, "I thought it was a good idea to lock the door incase your brothers decide to check on us." He was wearing pajama pants.

"Good idea, I did the same thing," replied Ginny, pulling the covers back and climbing into the bed. She got a wicked smile on her face as Harry hesitantly made his way to the other side of the bed. "Well, are you coming or not?" Harry relaxed and climbed in, blowing out the candle on the bedside table.

"Good night," said Ginny sleepily as she smuggled into his arms and kissed him.

"Good night."

End Chapter 11


	12. Animagus

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

_I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling._

Chapter 12: Animagus

There was a warm and furry blob curled on top of his head. Harry felt two more warm bodies next to him; one was smaller than the other but both were bigger than the one on his head. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a mix of red and black hair. He reached his hand up to his head and found some kind of animal. _Ella_, he thought. Harry carefully pushed Ella off his head and sat up slightly. The smaller body grunted and shifted, pulling the black hair off his face. _Natalie_. Which meant that the longer redheaded person had to be Ginny.

Harry was suddenly wide-awake and sitting up. Reaching for his glasses, Harry looked around. He was sitting in his bed in his new house. On his pillow was Ella looking at him in a disgruntled way. Right next to him was his daughter, Natalie. Lying with her arm reaching toward where Harry had been was Ginny, and she was starting to stir. Harry suddenly remembered what had happened at the party last night.

" 'Morning," yawned Ginny as she sat up and stretched, not noticing Natalie lying between them. "What?" asked Ginny sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Harry glanced down at Natalie and back up with a completely blank look on his face; he looked down again. Ginny followed his gaze and saw Nat for the first time. The little girl was looking up at the two adults with a smile on her face.

"I like this," Natalie reached up for Harry's and Ginny's hands, "Now you have to get married." The four-year-old with messy black hair jumped out of the bed and ran to her room with Ella following.

" 'Morning Natalie," said Ron as he met Nat on the stairs to the third floor, carrying his coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Uncle Ron," called the hyper girl brightly as she ran back to the kids' room. Ron chuckled as he stopped outside the door to his best friend's room and raised his hand to the door.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, down at their now joined hands, and then back up; both smiled and slowly leaned forward. They laid back down on the bed wrapped in each other's arms and locked in a passionate kiss.

**Bang Bang Bang**

"Harry! You up yet?" Harry and Ginny's eyes snapped open as Ron banged the door open. "Harry, have you seen..." The pair on the bed broke apart but it was too late. "Ginny? What are you...Why are you...HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron leapt at Harry as the two rolled away from each other.

"Ron! No! Please!" screamed Ginny trying to pull her brother off Harry. Ron pushed her away as the boys rolled off the bed and onto the floor. There was the thundering of feet and several more screams as most of the house came running.

"Daddy!" yelled Joseph and Natalie running toward their fathers. Ginny and Hermione grabbed them and pulled them back as Bill and Charlie joined the two fighting on the floor; no one was sure if they were trying to separate the boys or help Ron. The other Weasley boys started yelling and cheering.

Ella joined the fray with her claws out. Ginny was crying as Nana Becky waved her wand setting off the magical sprinklers. The best friends were pulled apart; Harry went limp while Ron continued to fight although Charlie was holding him without much difficulty. Harry, being held back by Bill, had two black eyes and a broken nose. Ron had a black eye and split lip.

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley stepping between the boys, "What's the problem here? And, Ginny, why are you sitting in Harry's bed?"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" yelled Rom waving his hand at Harry, now sitting on his bed, with Ginny leaning over to look at his nose.

"What's wrong with Ginny being in..." Hermione trailed off before starting to yell at her husband. "**RONALD WEASLEY**! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HARRY AND GINNY BEING TOGETHER? **BOTH** OF THEM ARE **ADULTS**! THEY **KNOW** HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES! GINNY IS **NOT** A BABY, SHE CAN LOOK OUT FOR **HER SELF**! AND HARRY IS YOUR **BEST FRIEND**! DON'T YOU _TRUST_ HIM? WHAT IS YOUR **PROBLEM**?"

"MY PROBLEM? SHE'S MY **BABY** **SISTER**! AND I _SHOULD_ BE ABLE TO TRUST HIM! BUT HE DISAPPEARS FOR **EIGHT YEARS** AND THEN COMES BACK WITH A **DAUGHTER**! THEY'RE NOT EVEN DATING!" returned Ron; his ears turned red as he faced his wife.

"Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical, Ron?" asked Ginny with forced calm as she faced her brother. "What about you and Hermione? How do you know anything even happened? See, both fully dressed! Do you even know why I was in here? Someone," Ginny shot Nana Becky a suspicious look as she ushered the kids out, "Ruined my room and this was the biggest bed with only one person in it. Where was I supposed to sleep? Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" shouted Ron in return, "LOOK AT THE MISTAKE THAT HE MADE THE LAST TIME HE SLEPT WITH SOMEONE!"

Harry was suddenly on his feet holding Ron by the front of his shirt. "Don't you **ever** talk about Erin and my daughter that way," said Harry in a low and dangerous voice, "I cared about Erin very much, we became very close in the nine months that I knew her. You're right, what happened that night wasn't planned but don't you dare call it a mistake."

"Daddy? What was Uncle Ron talking about?" Natalie was curled up in Ginny's arms now, looking at her dad and adoptive uncle with wide eyes. Harry released Ron and walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled his daughter into his arms. Natalie started crying as Ginny rubbed her back. Everyone stood looking between the three on the bed and Ron. Ron was sitting on the floor with a look of shock, horror, and sad realization on his face.

"I...I'm...I didn't..." stuttered Ron at a whisper, "I'm sorry." Ron looked down at his hands then up at Harry, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about Erin and Nat. I know you would never hurt her, Harry. It's just...Ginny's my baby sister and she always will be no matter how old she is. I shouldn't have done and said what I did. And...Well...I'm sorry." Ron looked back down at the floor.

"You're right," said Harry, "You only reacted the way you did because you care about Ginny. I forgive you." Ron and Harry smiled.

"So is my daddy and Ginny getting married now?" Natalie had a bright smile on her face with no sign of tears. "You've kissed and the bad guy, sorry Uncle Ron, has been beaten. You have to get married! Can I be your flower girl?"

"Honey," replied Harry, blushing Weasley red, Ginny turned the same color and everyone else laughed. "If and when I ever get married, you can be what ever you want to be."

"Breakfast!" called Dobby and the grandkids from the Great Room. The family left the bedroom heading down for breakfast, Natalie in the lead, leaving Harry and Ginny to get ready.

"Daddy! Guess what!" cried Natalie as Harry and Ginny entered the room ten minutes later, "I finally did it!"

"Did what?" asked Harry picking his daughter up.

"Watch!" Natalie scrunched her face up. Everyone gasped as she started to change. Harry suddenly found himself holding, not his daughter, but a fluffy dark brown-black rabbit with a white cotton ball tail. The only two things that set this bunny apart from any other plain old lop-eared were that it was sitting right where Natalie had been and it had bright green eyes. The rabbit twitched its cute pink nose and jumped from Harry's arms. The little bunny hopped around a few times before jumping at Ginny, turning back into a little girl with emerald green eyes and messy black hair.

"See? I finally did it!" exclaimed Natalie with a beaming smile on the face. "Nana Becky helped me finish while we were in Ro'nia. We have to make up names like Moony, Padfoot, an' Prongs; Wormtail doesn't count 'cause he was bad. It'll be me, daddy, Ginny, Nana Becky, and Dawn cause we can all turn into aminals!"

"How about we come up with nick-names for anyone who wants one?" suggested Ginny as she put the little girl down.

"OK! What can Daddy's be?"

"I can think of a few..." mumbled Ginny glancing at Harry, "What do you think of Fido?"

"Absolutely not."

Everyone talked and ate coming up with named for people. By the end of breakfast almost all the kids had a nickname of some kind, as well as some of the adults. They were...

Harry- Co Coa  
Ginny- Moonbeam  
Nana Becky- Flit  
Natalie- Loppy  
Dawn- Sunny  
Ron- Meeko  
Hermione- Squeaky

It turned out Natalie wasn't the only surprise animagus, Ron was a raccoon and Hermione was a field mouse. Everyone had fun watching all the different animals run around and play with the kids although there was a little problem when Ella tried to eat Hermione.

Not much happened during the next month or so. Harry and Ginny officially started dating again. Charlie and Linda returned to Romania with their family; Bill, Fleur, and Michele where staying at the Burrow until Fleur had her baby. Professor Dumbledore, as predicted, offered Harry the DADA job, which he 'regretfully' turned down, Ginny took the job instead. And Natalie got to really see Diagon Alley for the first time when Harry, Ginny, and Tonks took her and Dawn one full moon.

The first part of the school year was fairly uneventful. The only thing that happened at Halloween was that Ginny kept Harry under lock-and-key for the week preceding and following the holiday. In November, Fleur gave birth to Marco Damian; Nana Becky, Madam Pomfrey, and Madam Rosmerta had to deliver him at Harry's when Fleur suddenly went into labor while visiting.

Not much happened, that is, until halfway through December...

End Chapter 12


	13. The Plot

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

_I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling._

Chapter 13: The Plot  
**December 19, 2008**

"If I could have your attention please." Kelly, Rosemary, Missy, and Orlando looked up eagerly from where they were sitting at the Gryffindor table; they knew what the Headmaster was going to say. Christmas break had started the day before and only about 20 students had signed up to stay so it didn't take too long for the hall to get quite.

"Thank you. Now, as some of you already know," Professor Dumbledore glanced at the Gryffindor table, "There will be quite a few guests coming to stay at the castle for part of the holiday and on Christmas, Hogwarts will be host to a Welcome Back Ball. This ball is not specifically for students but you are all welcome. The purpose is to officially welcome a friend and former student back to the country."

"And get Harry and Ginny together," said Professor McGonagall in an undertone.

"There will be several ministry workers and their families coming," continued Dumbledore smiling at his deputy's comment, "Including the Minister himself, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Some of the guests will be staying in the empty dorms while others will be staying in the village. They will be arriving tomorrow by lunchtime; I will introduce you then. That is all, Good-night." The old Headmaster got up and left. Ginny looked meaningfully at the four sitting at her old house table before getting up and following the Professor out of the hall. Understanding the message, Kelly, Rosemary, Missy, and Orlando got up and headed to their Aunt's rooms.

"So Aunt Ginny who's staying where?" asked Kelly brightly.

"Your parents and everyone will be staying in Gryffindor tower with you," explained Ginny as they entered her rooms. "Charlie and them will be staying in Romania until the 23rd. Granger-Weasleys will be staying in 'Mione's rooms, obviously. The Longbottoms will be staying with the Ravenclaws. Fred, George, Lee, and their families were going to stay with the Slytherins but Snape forbid it, they're staying at the Three Broomsticks."

"Poor mum!" exclaimed Rosemary, "That's got to be horrible!"

"I agree," laughed Ginny, "Fleur is still at Potter Manor so that's where they're staying. The full moon is coming so Remus'll be in the hospital wing for a day or two but I think they're staying with Perc in the tower."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Orlando.

"Mum and Dad are at the Manor with Fleur," replied Ginny, "Becky will be remaining there as well while Harry and Nat somehow got stuck with me. The Order and their families are coming Christmas Eve."

"Oh, too bad," said Missy pretending to be sympathetic. She glanced sideways at the other three when Ginny wasn't looking, "Well we better get back to the tower and leave you to get ready. 'Night!"

" 'Night!" the four Gryffindors jumped up and ran out.

"Good-night," called Ginny looking slightly confused.

"Alright," whispered Kelly to the others once they were back in the tower. "Phase 1-Sleeping arrangements, complete. Phase 2: Operation Switch Clothes starts tomorrow. You two," pointing to the twins, "Will go to breakfast like it's any other morning. Aunt 'Mione is going to make sure Aunt Ginny gets to the Hall early and stays there."

"Next," continued Rose, "Kelly and I will go to Ginny's room and switch all her clothes with something, ah...more 'appropriate' We're going to hid her cloths behind the One-Eyed Witch."

"Which night is Nat staying in the tower again?" inquired Missy.

"All of the kids will be staying in the tower after the ball on the 25th as well as on the 26th, but Natalie will be here the 21st as well," replied her brother, "That's the day after tomorrow, the Winter Solstice. It's perfect."

"But how are we doing the actual locking?" asked Rose.

"Loppy's gona nick the Marauder's Map from Uncle Harry and give it Aunt Hermione. Squeaky will then place a charm on the bedroom so it locks as soon as Harry and Ginny are both in," explained Kelly, "With any luck, they'll be engaged by New Year's!"

"Wait! Wait! What about the mistletoe?" remembered Missy.

"Squeaky and Flit, Sunny will be a distraction if necessary. That's Phase 3, tomorrow during dinner," said Kelly, "Everything is taken care of; we better get to bed."

"Yeah," yawned Orlando, "Lot's to do tomorrow."

**Saturday, December 20, 7:45 am**

"OK," whispered Missy raising the pillow over her head, "On the count of three..."

"One..." whispered Rose.

"Two..." continued Kelly.

"Three! Get up!" The three girls continued to shout and started beating Orlando over the head with pillows.

"AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO Stop!"

"Never!" cried his twin, hitting him even harder.

"Not until you get up!" yelled his older sister.

"We have to start phase 2!" exclaimed his newly adopted (unofficially) cousin.

"Oh yeah, I'll be down in five minutes."

"You better be!" called the girls as they ran down the steps.

"Phase 2 is complete. Nana Becky will take the clothes back to the manor later," whispered Rose to the twins as she and Kelly sat down for lunch.

"Good, Professor Dumbledore's already introduced everyone," replied Missy.

"As you can see, the kids are all sitting down here," added Orlando.

"Phase 3 will start in about five hours," said Kelly looking at her watch, "Remember, act normal."

**Tap Tap**

"Burrr its cold out there," shivered Nana Becky once Tonks had opened the window and she had transformed. "Is Squeaky here yet?"

"Squeak squeak...yep here I am! You get the last piece up?" asked Hermione after coming through the crack in the wall.

"No problem and when I left all three were sitting on the couch reading a bedtime story, they looked quite cozy," smiled Nana Becky.

"Alright," said Tonks, she had volunteered to stay up with the four Gryffindors, "Nana Becky has to get back to the Manor, and Aunt Hermione has to get back to her rooms before Ron gets suspicious."

"Remember, tomorrow is the Winter Solstice; Nat will be sleeping here and Phase 4 will be put into action," exclaimed Kelly excitedly.

"Shhhh! Good-night."

" 'Night."

"Squeak!"

"Potter Manor!" Whoosh.

"Good-night."

End Chapter 13


	14. Phase 4

_Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter_

_I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling._

Chapter 14: Phase 4

**Sunday, December 21  
**_Winter Solstice  
_Dinner

"I'm staying in the tower! I get to stay in the tower! Yeah! Sleepover!" yelled Natalie skipping into the Hall with Dawn. "Oh! Aunt 'Mione! I have something for you. You left it at the Manor and I just found it."

"Thanks Nat, I've been looking for this," said Hermione with a smile, taking the copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ from her hopefully-soon-to-be niece, "I'm going to go put this in my room." As Hermione left the Hall, she turned to the chapter that mentioned the Chamber of Secrets and extracted an old and worn 'bit of spare parchment'.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. And I sure hope this works," she taped the blank parchment with her wand. Inky black spidery lines spread across the plain surface forming words, but this time, they said something very different.

_-  
It's about time someone used this in a good plot. We are pleased to help anyway we can_

_Sincerely,_

_Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_P.S. we may be dead but we still have eyes and ears everywhere. P and P_.  
-

"I'll have to ask Remus about that later," muttered Hermione as the words turned into walls. She scanned the map for Harry and Ginny; both were talking to different people in the Great Hall. "I better hurry, Ron looks like he's going to come looking for me soon...squeak squeak."

" 'Night Daddy! 'Night Ginny! See you in the morning!"

"Good-night Natalie!" Harry and Ginny climbed through the portrait into Ginny's rooms. Ginny went to her bedroom to get changed as Harry changed in the bathroom.

"Harry? Do you have any idea how this got in here?" Harry, in his boxers and a shirt, entered Ginny's bedroom to see what the problem was. Ginny, in a tank top and Pj pants, was holding up a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Isn't that Hermione's? I thought she put it in her room." Harry walked over to stand next to Ginny and look at the book.

**BANG!**

Harry and Ginny spun around; something had closed the door. Ginny dropped the book and ran to try to open it.

"It's locked! We're trapped!"

**POP!**

"It's a note!" exclaimed Harry lifting the parchment envelope out of the air.

"What does it say?" questioned Ginny coming to read over Harry's shoulder.  
-

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_**Hi DADDy! Hi AuNT GiNNy!**_

**Hey Guys, glad to see everything went all right.**

Before you even ask, no we won't let you out.

_**ThAT's righT**_

_You have to get out yourselves._

And we don't mean by force.

_**AND we hAve your wANDs so DoN'T Try ThAT, DADDy**_

_There is food and other stuff in the trunk._

**Thanks for letting us use the map.**

_**YeAh! ThAT mAp ThiNgy is reAl Cool! UNCle Remus wAs TelliNg me All ABouT iT.**_

_We have to go_

Be good : )

_Love,_

_Hermione  
__**NATAlie  
**_**Tonks  
**Nana Becky 

_P.S. Everyone (including the kids, excluding the boys) is in on this, not just us._

_-  
_"I can't believe this! My own daughter is plotting against me!" exclaimed Harry, "And my nanny is helping her!"

"It could be worse. I have all my sister-in-laws, all my nieces and nephews, and I wouldn't be surprise if mum was in on this as well!"

"Good point," nodded Harry, "Well we better go to bed. We can figure this out in the morning."

"I guess." The two climbed into the bed and blew out the candles. But the room didn't get dark. "There's something on the ceiling! And the doorway! And the headboard! And the lamps! It's everywhere!" exclaimed Ginny,

"Uh oh, I have a feeling I know what it is," commented Harry grabbing the piece by his bed and handing it to Ginny. It was mistletoe.

"Well, guess we better do this," smiled Ginny snuggling over to Harry, he smiled.

"I guess you're right." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her close, leaning down to meet her lips. They kissed and kissed, each kiss getting deeper and more passionate as the night went on. By the time Harry and Ginny fell asleep early the next morning, Harry had made a decision.

When the two love birds eventually got up, around 12:15, Harry knew what he had to do. After finishing lunch in the Great Hall, Harry pulled Mr. Weasley, they had flooed over that morning, to the side.

"Mr. Weasley, I wanted to ask you something." Harry ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I love Ginny very much, and I know Nat does too. I know I probably don't need to ask but, I would like your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

Mr. Weasley was trying very hard not to smile. He had been wondering how long it would take and he knew Ginny would say yes in an instant. "You're right Harry, you didn't have to ask, but I'm glad you did," Mr. Weasley smiled at the nervous young man in front of him, "You have unofficially been a part of this family for a long time, I know everyone would love for you to make it official, especial Ginny. Yes, you have my permission, and my blessing."

Harry beamed and grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand, "Thank you very much, Mr. Weasley."

"You're welcome, and please, call me Arthur, at least until you've asked her; may I ask when that will be?"

"You may ask but I can't tell you, I'm not sure myself," Harry glanced at his watch, "I better go, Remus is going with me to pick out a ring; I wasn't sure how pleased Ron would be with helping. Please don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise." Harry waved and ran off to find his unofficial Godfather.

End Chapter 14


	15. The Ball

_Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter_

_I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling._

Chapter 15: The Ball  
**Christmas 2008**

"It's now or never," mumbled Harry to Remus as a slow song started.

"You'll do fine, we're all here for you. Besides, you know she will say yes." Remus stood to look for his wife.

"I'm more worried about what her brothers will say. You've never seen Ron when he's in 'over protective brother' mode; trust me, it's not pretty."

"That's his problem. You just follow your heart. That's what Tonks and I did."

"You're right. Here goes nothing." Harry got up and crossed the Hall to where She was talking with some former Order Members. "Ginny?" She turned to look at him with a smile, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," replied Ginny taking the hand he held out to her. Harry led Ginny onto the dance floor.

"So...have you been having a good Christmas? Did you get everything you wanted?" asked Harry. He held her left hand in his right as they moved closer and started to dance.

"It's been great but there was one thing I didn't get."

"What didn't you get?"

Ginny turned quit pink and replied in a whisper that Harry could barely hear, "You."

He smiled. "I think that can be arranged." Ginny gave him a confused look as he stopped dancing and reached into his pocket. Harry pulled out a small black box and got down on one knee. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked Harry seriously as he opened the box.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" cried Ginny jumping on Harry and knocking him to the floor. "I would love to become your wife!" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, now on top of him in the middle of the dance floor, and kissed him, tears of joy streaming down her face. The music had stopped and everyone was looking at the couple on the floor. They finally sat up and Harry slipped the diamond ring onto Ginny's finger. The Hall broke into applause as the two, with bright smiles and even brighter blushes, stood up. They were quickly surrounded by people wanting to offer their congratulations.

Harry looked up and realized that not everyone was happy about the impending wedding; he was dreading what was coming. Standing in front of him were the six Weasley boys being lead by Ron.

"Ha...hi Ron," offered Harry with a weak smile. Ron walked right up to him with an extremely serious look on his face. Ron glared at him for a minute before his face suddenly broke into a smile and he grabbed Harry in a brotherly hug.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY HARRY!" Ron released him and pushed him over to Ginny. She smiled and gave him a peak on the cheek. Everyone cheered and the boys all slapped Harry on the back.

End Chapter 15


	16. Epilogue

Natalie Erin Lillian Bryce Potter

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that even seems vaguely familiar to you. Most characters and places are real or belong to the most brilliant and famous J.K. Rowling._

Chapter 16: Epilogue  
**Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**_Halloween October 31, 2009_

Professor Dumbledore had a beaming smile on his old face making him look 100 years younger. He raised his hands and addressed the Hall. "I am pleased to present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. You may kiss the bride."

"Hurray!"

"Wahoo!"

"About time!"

"Does this mean you're now my mommy?" asked Natalie as she dropped her basket of flower petals and jumped into Ginny's arms.

"Yes honey, I believe it does," laughed Ginny as the Hall cheered.

**June 6, 2010**

"Oh look at his eyes!" exclaimed Ginny exhaustedly looking down at her son.

"Bright blue, and red hair; looks kind of like Ron if you ask me." Harry smiled down at his wife.

"But it's all messy daddy! Like yours," piped up Natalie from he dad's arms.

"He's the most adorable thing ever," signed Nana Becky.

"You should have seen Harry when he was little," smiled Remus, remembering, "What are you going to name him?"

Ginny smiled up at her husband and nodded. "Why don't you come and get properly introduced with the rest of the family?" asked Harry putting his daughter on the bed and lifting his son out of Ginny's arms. Harry opened the door to his bedroom and stepped into the hall.

"Shhhh!"

Harry smiled, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my son, Sirius Arthur Potter."

"**YEAH!**"

The End

_A/N: For those of you who know how long a baby takes, let's just say that Sirius Arthur was a honeymoon baby and maybe a little premature. I am no good at picking random dates or names so everything like that means something._


End file.
